An Epic Life, Part 3: Hell in Iran
by AceNavalPilot
Summary: Sequal to Nuclear Terror and final part of the AEL trilogy; When Iran goes to war against the US, Robert and Caleb answer the call of duty. Rated T for violence, language and a major character death. FANS, BE WARNED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, I just entertain with it

Prologue

In late June 2022, Robert and Irma Lair traveled to New York City with their friends to visit Irma's parents. Two days later, three nuclear missiles were detected heading for the area, forcing Robert and the others to cut their trip short and evacuate via their Learjet 45XR. Irma's mother, Anna, was with the group, but Irma's father, Tom, was killed when his NYPD helicopter was hit by the nuclear blast wave and crashed. An investigation revealed that the source of the missiles was a terrorist group that built a base in southern Greenland. The Air Force launched a bomber strike on the base, but the remaining terrorists struck again two months later when they took an international diplomat hostage in western Russia. The USMC launched a rescue mission with air support from an Air Force AC-130U Spectre gunship. The remaining terrorists were wiped out in the process.

After a year of investigation, it was discovered that the terrorists responsible for the attack on New York turned out to be a commando group from Iran. Though the Iranian government denies this and accuses America of "jumping to conclusions", the American military (and most civilians) know the real truth. As a result of these latest events, tensions between the two countries have risen. The people of both nations realized that the tensions could explode into an all-out war; it was only a matter of time.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Part 1: Disaster at Mt. Heatherfield

December 28, 2028

It was another cold winter day in Heatherfield, CA, with snow up to three inches deep blanketing the area. 36-year-old Hay Lin, her husband, 36-year-old Eric and their five-year-old twin sons, Michael and Chris had just come back from vacationing in the Caribbean. 35-year-old Irma Lair, her husband, 36-year-old Robert, and their six-year-old son Andrew were preparing for a vacation to the ski lodge at Mt. Heatherfield with their friends. "I can't wait to hit the slopes, what about you?" Irma asked. "I know, I haven't been skiing before, but I thought I might as well try it out." Robert replied as he finished packing the suitcase. They put on their winter gear and picked up their suitcases. "Come on, Andrew, we're going!" Robert called out as they walked to the front door. Irma's best friend, 36-year-old Cornelia Hale and her husband, 38-year-old Caleb, had just arrived in their green Dodge Durango 4X4 SUV, their skis and Caleb's snowboard attached to the racks on the roof. "You guys definitely look ready to go!" Cornelia said as she and Caleb got out. "Yeah, it's been a while since the last time I went skiing." Irma said as Robert opened the hatch on the back of him and Irma's blue Ford Windstar 4X4 van. "Corny!" Andrew shouted in delight as he rushed over to hug Cornelia. "Hey, little man!" Cornelia said as she kneeled down and hugged Andrew. "I never knew you could ski!" Cornelia told Robert as he put him and Irma's suitcases and Andrew's backpack in the cargo area of the van. "I never have; this will be my first time." Robert replied as he finished. "Is that everything?" Irma asked Robert. "Yep, that's all of it!" Robert replied as he closed the hatch.

Just then, Irma's cell phone began to ring. "Hello? Will, hey! You guys ready yet?" Irma said as she answered. "Yeah, we're ready; we're getting into the truck right now!" 35-year-old Will Vandom replied on the other end. "Great, we're just now getting ready to head out now." Irma said. "Great, we'll meet you guys there!" Will said. "OK, see you in twenty minutes." Irma replied as she and Will hung up. "Great; we're ready to go!" Cornelia said as Robert attached him and Irma's skis to the rack on the van. "Yeah, hey, Corny, are we following you, or are you following me?" Irma asked. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Cornelia asked. "Well…I guess I can follow you, you know more about how to get there than I do." Irma admitted. "OK, we can do that." Cornelia replied. "OK, let's go!" Irma said as she, Andrew and Robert got into the van. Cornelia and Caleb got into the Durango and the two vehicles started up. Cornelia pulled in front as Robert and Irma followed her and Caleb.

Twenty minutes later, they got to the Mt. Heatherfield Ski Lodge ten miles north of downtown Heatherfield. They parked next to Will's red Toyota Tundra 4X4 pickup truck. Will, her husband, 34-year-old Matt, Sr., and their five-year-old son, Matt, Jr., were waiting in the parking lot. "I take it Taranee and the gang aren't here yet?" Irma asked. "Nope, not ye-…oh, here they come!" Will said as she spotted an orange Ford Escape hybrid 4X4 SUV pulling up into an empty spot next to Robert and Irma's van. 36-year-old Taranee Cook, her husband, 36-year-old Nigel and their six-year-old daughter Alexis came out and walked to the group. "Hey, Taranee, how've you guys been?" Will asked as she hugged Taranee. "We've been doing great and you guys?" Taranee replied. "We've never been better." Irma said as she and Robert briefly kissed. "Shall we head up to the lodge?" Cornelia asked. "Yes, we shall." Irma replied as the group began to walk up to the ski lodge. "I don't know if I can ski." Andrew said ten minutes later as the group was getting ready. "It's OK; you can stay here and play with the other kids." Irma told him. "OK, I will." Andrew replied as he got his black PSP out of his backpack. "Here we go." Irma said as the group got outside. The group went up to the ski-lift and got in line. After a five-minute wait, the group was on four chairs on the lift, 50 feet above the snow-covered southern slope of Mt. Heatherfield, which was a dormant volcano. Robert couldn't help but get his camera and take a picture of the view. Eight minutes later, Robert was helping Irma get her skis on, while Caleb got his snowboard ready. Will and Matt were already finding a good place to start. Taranee and Matt were already starting their first run down the ski-slopes. As Cornelia was getting into position, the group heard a low rumble coming from below their feet. "OK, I don't like the way that sounded." Cornelia said with concern. "I agree, I think we should be extra careful." Irma replied. Caleb started his run, with Cornelia right behind him.

Robert and Irma got into position, and put on their goggles. "After you, my dear." Robert said. "Awww, you're sweet as always." Irma replied as she started her run. "OK, it's game time!" Robert muttered as he pushed with his ski poles and began to accelerate. "Ahhh, that's a good breeze." Robert said as he picked up speed. Suddenly, the rumble they heard a minute ago resumed and intensified. _Oh, no, I sense a possible avalanche coming! _He thought as he picked up speed. He briefly looked back as the rumbling intensified, and was horrified to see a large mass of snow coming loose from the top of the slope. "Oh…shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Robert said as he used his ski poles to accelerate. In twenty seconds he was at the bottom of the slope, the avalanche 200 yards behind him. "ROBERT, IN HERE, HURRY UP!" Irma shouted from the lodge as Robert ditched his skis and rushed inside. He closed the door just as the mass of snow and ice piled up at the side of the lodge and the rumbling stopped. "Let's go, I don't think it's safe here." Cornelia said. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Robert said as the families walked through the knee-deep snow towards their vehicles.

Suddenly, the rumbling started up again, this time with more intensity. Just as the group got to the parking lot, a loud bang rocked the cold air and echoed throughout the area. Irma, Robert and the others looked towards the lodge and were horrified by what they saw: a massive grey cloud rising high into the atmosphere. Everyone at the lodge knew what was happening: Mt. Heatherfield was erupting! "GO!" Irma shouted as Robert started the engine. "We're gone!" Robert replied as he floored the accelerator, the others right behind them. Five minutes later, they saw that the road ahead was jam-packed with cars. "Hang on, guys!" Robert said as he switched on the van's four-wheel drive and drove off of the road around the traffic jam. After a minute-long bumpy ride, Robert discovered that the traffic was being blocked by a fallen tree. Robert and the others got back onto the road. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that the ash cloud had covered the entire summit of Mt. Heatherfield, and was beginning to spread. Just then, a grey snow-like substance began to fall from the sky. "What is that stuff?" Andrew asked. "It's ash, it's coming from that cloud back there." Robert replied. Twenty minutes later, they reached downtown Heatherfield, where a light haze was settling all over the city, reducing visibility. Each of the four families went to their respective houses, sealed all of the air-conditioning vents, turned off the air conditioning units and sealed all windows as they took shelter from the fall of deadly ash. "Now what do we do, Mom?" Andrew asked. "Now, we wait it out." Irma replied. That night, Robert, Irma and Andrew fell asleep on the living room couch.

The next morning, Robert woke up and checked the conditions outside through the window. "How is it?" Irma asked as she woke up. "There's still a lot of ash falling outside." Robert replied. "It's dark in here." Andrew said. Robert and Irma agreed; the room was dark. "The ash fall must have blocked out the sun." Irma said. "Yeah, it looks that way." Robert replied as he flipped a switch to turn on a light, but nothing happened. "Great, the power is out!" he said. "I'm gonna try to call Cornelia and see how they're holding up." Irma said as she got out her cell phone. "OK, I'll be downstairs getting the backup generator going." Robert replied as he went down to the basement. Irma dialed Cornelia's number and anxiously awaited her response. Ten seconds later, Cornelia's voice came on, despite some static: "Irma …that you? How are…holding…-p?" Cornelia said. "Cornelia, can you hear me?" Irma asked. "Yeah, I … hear you." Cornelia said. "How are you guys holding up?" Irma asked. "We're…up just fin-……How are…doing?" Cornelia asked. "We're holding up just fine." Irma replied. "OK, we…see you…" Cornelia said before hanging up. Thirty seconds later, the lights came on as the generator became operational. "How are they?" Robert asked after he came back up from the basement. "There was some static, but she answered, so that means that they're still alive." Irma replied. Robert breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, at least they're OK." Robert said.

Just then, the house phone rang. Irma checked the caller ID and saw that it was Will. She picked up the phone and pressed that TALK button. There was a lot more static coming from the earpiece than there was during her call to Cornelia. "Irma? … Is…you?" Will's voice said. "Yeah, it's me! Are you guys OK?" Irma asked. "……a lot…static…can't…you." Will said. "I said, it's me, we're OK!" Irma repeated. "OK, we-…'' Suddenly, the call got cut off and the busy tone sounded. "Shoot, the line must have gone dead!" Irma said. "But they answered, right?" Robert asked. "Yeah, they did." Irma replied. "Good, that means they're OK." Robert said. "Corny's OK?" Andrew asked as he sat down next to Irma and Robert. "Yes, Cornelia's OK, we're all OK." Irma said as she kneeled down and hugged her son. The family fell asleep two hours later.

The next morning, Robert woke up and saw hints of sunlight coming from the window. "Guys, hey guys, wake up." He said. Irma and Andrew woke up and outstretched their arms as they yawned. "What is it, dear?" Irma asked as she and Andrew got up and walked towards Robert. "Take a look at this, the ash looks like it's thinning out." Robert said as Irma and Andrew stood next to him. "Wow, you're right." Irma said. "Do you think it's safe to go outside?" Irma asked. "I think so, but we'll need dust masks." Robert replied as he opened a kitchen drawer and got out three white dust masks. Robert, Irma and Andrew each put on a dust mask and went to the door. "OK, here we go." Robert said as he opened the door and the family stepped into the outside world for the first time in two-three days. There was still some ash falling, but it was distinctly thin. "Is it over?" Andrew asked. Robert looked and saw that the cloud over Mt. Heatherfield had almost completely dissipated. "Yes, it's finally over." Irma said happily. Over the next week, everyone was clearing away the ash that had fallen during the eruption. The family watched the news, which said that over eighty people were killed during the eruption, and that there was over $100,000 in property damages. Will and the other families all survived the eruption in their houses.

Part 2: Prelude to War

January 11, 2029

Robert, Irma, Cornelia and Caleb were watching TV at Robert's house while Andrew was at school two weeks after the eruption of Mt. Heatherfield. At 2:30 PM, they were watching "Dogfights", when suddenly, a news segment came on. "We have breaking news about a terrible event that has occurred in the Middle East." The report began. "We now bring you live to our representative in Kuwait with the details, Tim?" the image on the TV then switched to a city in Kuwait, where another reporter was standing in a city plaza. "Ten minutes ago, Iran launched a barrage of what was later confirmed to be nuclear missiles at Israel. With this act, Iran made their pledge to 'wipe Israel off the map' a cold reality. The missiles had an estimated yield of at least 500 kilotons to 2 megatons each, and the death toll is estimated to be at least 8,200,000, the entire population of Israel. All of Israel's allies, including the U.S. and other NATO nations, are outraged at Iran due to this deliberate and unprovoked attack." The report said as images of the destruction flashed on the screen. A tear flowed down Irma's cheek as the group looked on. "How…how could they do this?" she asked as the report continued: "It was also recently confirmed that Iranian commandoes were responsible for the destruction of New York City seven years ago, which was the first time that such an attack occurred in the US." "What, those bastards were also the ones that killed my father?!" Irma asked in a tone that was clearly one of anger and hate. "Holy shit, I never expected that!" Robert said as the report concluded in the studio. "I have a feeling that this could get worse." Caleb said as Cornelia changed the channel. "I hope this doesn't get any worse." Cornelia said.

_Two days later…_

"GUYS, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!!" Robert called out as he pressed the PAUSE button on his satellite remote. Irma, Cornelia and Caleb came running out of the backyard and into the living room. They sat down and Robert pressed the PLAY button. There was a presidential address on the big-screen TV: "My fellow Americans, this is yet another day which will live in infamy. At 10:15 this morning, three Iranian nuclear missiles detonated over the cities of Jacksonville, Florida; Atlanta, Georgia; and Richmond, Virginia. The entire populations of each city are either dead or injured, and the areas around the cities are uninhabitable due to radioactive fallout from the explosions. As a result of this event, and the destruction of New York City and Israel, the United States has declared war on Iran. As a precaution, at least 200 persons in each branch of the Reserve forces are being called into active duty." "WHAT?!" Robert and Caleb shouted simultaneously. "Oh my…That cannot be good!" Cornelia said.

Just then, Robert and Caleb's cell phones began to ring. They answered and got the most shocking news of their lives: they were among the Reserve personnel being called up for active duty! "What is it?" Irma asked in concern. "I have bad news: that was the office of naval command, they said that they're calling me into active duty." Robert replied grimly. "WHAT?! That can't be!" Irma said in disappointment, tears building up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice, but don't worry, I'll be back, you remember last time in North Korea, right?" Robert said in a reassuring voice. Irma fell into his arms and cried. "But I was there with you back then, I helped make sure you were safe." Irma said as Robert held her tightly in his arms. "In my heart, you always will be." Robert said as he wiped her tears. The next day, Robert and Caleb went to the MEPS center in San Diego, before heading to the flight training center at NAS Lemoore. Robert went to refreshment training to be recertified to fly the F/A-18E/F Super Hornet. Caleb decided to go to training to fly the Navy's newest combat helicopter, the AH-64E Sea Apache, the naval version of the AH-64 Apache. After training, Robert joined VFA-115 Eagles on board USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76). Caleb joined HLA-26 Firestorms, also on the Ronald Reagan. They would be deployed with the carrier's battle group to begin combat operations within three days.


	3. Prelude to War

Chapter 2: The War Begins

Part 1: First Contacts

April 1, 2029

The USS Ronald Reagan's battle group was entering the Persian Gulf, off the eastern coast of Qatar. W-2 Chief Warrant Officers Robert and Caleb were hanging out with their fellow pilots in the Reagan's pilots' lounge a week and four days after setting off from San Diego. "This is gonna be like North Korea all over again." Caleb said as they relaxed. "Yeah, except you're flying a rotary wing unit, and our wives aren't here with us." Robert replied. Just then, the P.A. system gave an announcement: "Attention all hands, enemy fleet detected, two minelayers and two corvettes. All combat fixed-wing pilots prepare for combat." "Game time, I'll be back." Robert said as he got up and went to the ready room to get his flight gear. After the briefing, Robert and his fellow pilots went up to the flight deck, where their aircraft were ready to fly. Robert climbed the boarding ladder and into the cockpit while the deck crews inspected the aircraft. Robert closed the canopy and fastened his harness before beginning the system checks. His comrades were climbing into their aircraft by the time Robert hit the starter switch. He finished the system checks while the twin F414-400 afterburning turbofans spooled up. When one engine was running, Robert got clearance to taxi and began to make his way to the #1 catapult on the ship's bow. By the time that the second engine was running, Robert already extended his launch bar and the outer wings, and lowered the flaps to takeoff position. His flight lead, callsign "Eagle 1", was in position on the #2 catapult.

"Eagle 2, cleared launch." came the message on the radio from the air boss. Robert throttled up to full military power while bracing for the launch. The F/A-18E jolted as the catapult fired, launching the aircraft off of the flight deck. Robert raised the landing gear and the flaps, while Eagle 1 launched. "Talisman airborne." Robert said as he slowed down to allow Eagle 1 to catch up, and as he did, he armed his weapons and changed the data on the left display to stores mode, while he switched the right display to radar and the center display to navigation mode. He switched to the AGM-84H Harpoon anti-ship missiles. At that moment, Eagle 1 pulled up next to Robert's plane. "Eagle 2, status check." The pilot, callsign "Flyboy", said over the radio. "Roger, all systems green." Robert replied. "Hey, your voice sounds familiar, were you one of the Shadow pilots during the North Korea conflict?" Flyboy asked. "Affirmative, in fact, I was the flight lead of that squadron." Robert replied. "Roger, it's an honor to have you flying with us." Flyboy said. Just then, the enemy ships appeared on radar. "Enemy ships spotted on radar, bearing 300, cleared to engage." Flyboy said before breaking off to engage. Robert locked on to the nearest enemy ship and closed in. Robert waited until the SHOOT indicator appeared over the target box on the HUD before firing a Harpoon. He switched targets and fired again after achieving a lock-on. He looked to see Flyboy firing a Harpoon at each of the other two targets. Thirty seconds later, both of Robert's missiles hit their marks. "Splash, splash." Robert called out as he confirmed the kills. Flyboy's missiles hit ten seconds later, resulting in two more kills.

They were just about to turn around when they got a radio call from the nearby E-2C Hawkeye: "Emergency, we have enemy naval reinforcements approaching bearing 290, at least eight missile boats and a destroyer. Intercept and destroy enemy reinforcements." The two F/A-18Es turned to the northwest. "I'll handle some of the missile boats, the destroyer's all yours." Flyboy said as he lit his afterburners to accelerate ahead to lead the attack. Robert targeted the destroyer and closed in for a lock. Once the SHOOT indicator appeared, Robert pressed the trigger to fire the Harpoon missile, which dropped off of the right wing and shot away. Robert could see that most of the missile boats already had missiles coming at them. Robert fired his three remaining Harpoons at the three remaining missile boats. After two minutes, the missiles hit, one-by-one, destroying the missile boats. "All targets destroyed, good work, Eagle Flight. Return to home plate." came the message from the Hawkeye. "Roger, Eagle flight returning to home plate." Flyboy said as he and Robert started to make their way back to the Reagan. Robert flipped the master arm switch to SAFE and changed the data on the left display screen to the takeoff/landing checklist and the right display to the fuel readings. Robert began to circle around the ship as Flyboy made his approach to a perfect third-wire trap.

After the next orbit around the carrier, Robert turned into the approach corridor. He activated the ILS and lowered the flaps halfway, as well as the tail hook and the landing gear. "Strike, Eagle 2 to land." Robert said on the radio. "Eagle 2, this is Strike, cleared to land, descend and maintain angels 2, slow and maintain 150 knots, final bearing 280, switch Marshall." "Strike, Eagle 2 copies all." Robert responded. "Eagle 2, this is Marshall, mother is case 1, expect CV-1 approach." came the next message from the landing signal officer (LSO). Robert reduced his airspeed to 150 knots by using his airbrakes. "Eagle 2, on course, on glideslope." came the update from the LSO. Robert made his approach, while keeping his rate of descent lower than 700 feet per minute. "Eagle 2, you're at three-quarters of a mile, call the ball." came the message from the LSO. "Eagle 2, roger ball." Robert responded. Robert braced for the jolt of the landing. Twenty seconds later, the plane touched down on the deck and Robert felt the distinct jolt that indicated that the hook snagged a wire. "Trap, 3 wire, red deck." came the message from the LSO as the plane came to a stop. Robert raised the flaps and the tail hook and folded in the wings as he taxied to the parking area, following the directions of the handlers on the flight deck. Once in position, Robert applied the parking brakes and turned off the aircraft's systems and displays. He then shut off the engines and opened the canopy before turning off the electrical systems as the deck crew extended the boarding ladder. He unfastened his harness and climbed out of the cockpit and down the ladder onto the flight deck. "I've never done that in twelve years!" he said as he walked down the flight deck with Flyboy. "Feels good to be back in action, doesn't it?" Flyboy said as they made their way to the pilots' lounge. "Yeah, the funny thing is, my navigator in North Korea was also my girlfriend, who is now my wife." Robert replied. "Really, well that's an interesting trait of your career in that conflict." Flyboy replied. They got inside and sat down to relax.

During his next downtime, Robert set up a laptop with a webcam and microphone and set up a satellite link with the computer at home. When the link was established, a video image of Irma appeared on the screen. "Hey Irma, how's it going at home?" Robert asked. It's going good, but it just got better now that I know you're OK. Have you seen any action yet?" Irma replied. "All I can say is yes, I flew one mission so far, but I know that it will not be my last. We're just barely entering the Persian Gulf now and already I saw some action. How's Andrew doing?" Robert replied. "He's doing great, he's at preschool right now, but he'll be out in an hour." Just then, Cornelia came up next to Irma. "Hey, how's Caleb doing?" she asked. "Hey, Caleb, Cornelia wants to talk to you." Robert called out. Caleb came over and sat next to Robert. "Hey, dear, how've you been?" Caleb asked. "Great, especially now that I know that you're OK." Cornelia replied. "Yeah, I just heard that Robert already had his first mission of the war." Caleb said. "Really, I heard about that. I take it you didn't see any action yet?" Cornelia asked. "Nope, but I have the feeling I will soon enough." Caleb replied. "OK, well, I have to go to work, see you when you get back; I love you." Cornelia said. "I love you, too and I'll be back home hopefully soon." Caleb replied as he got up and went to his bunk to relax. "I have to go get ready to pick up Andrew, I love you." Irma said. "I love you, too and I'll be home hopefully soon." Robert replied as he turned off the laptop. Robert then went back to his bunk to relax until the order came for lights out.

The battle group stopped just north of Qatar to allow the landing ship fleets and the USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) battle group to catch up. Two more battle groups, the USS George H.W. Bush (CVN-77) and the USS Harry S. Truman (CVN-75), and their designated landing ship fleets were already in position in the Gulf of Oman. By the next morning, all three Persian Gulf fleets were on the move. The area ahead of each fleet was being patrolled by MH-53E Super Stallion minesweeping helicopters. Suddenly, the intercom gave an announcement: "All hands to general quarters stations, enemy aircraft detected on radar, all available pilots prepare for air-to-air combat." "This'll get good." Robert said as he and Flyboy rushed to the flight deck. Robert's plane was armed with ten AIM-120D AMRAAMs and four AIM-9X Sidewinders. Robert and Flyboy launched from the Reagan and climbed to 3,000 feet. "We have multiple bandits, bearing 330 and 150 miles at angels 10, multiple Tomcats and at least ten Bear bombers. These guys mean business, be careful." was the message from Hawkeye. "Roger, Eagle Flight engaging the enemy." Flyboy replied as he and Robert plugged in their afterburners and climbed to 11,000 feet to engage. Robert armed his weapons and switched to his AMRAAMs. "Go get 'me, Talisman." Flyboy said as he split off to engage the bandits. Robert locked onto one of the enemy F-14s and closed in. Within thirty seconds, the SHOOT indicator appeared on the HUD. "Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert called out as he pulled the trigger, causing an AMRAAM to fly off of its launch rail. "Eagle 1, fox three!" Flyboy called out as he fired an AMRAAM at a Tu-95 Bear. Just then, Robert's radar warning receiver (RWR) began beeping, indicating that he was being tracked. "Eagle 2, radar spiked!" Robert called out as Flyboy rushed to his aid. "Eagle 1, fox three!" Flyboy called out as he launched an AMRAAM at the Tomcat that was targeting Robert. At that moment, the missile that Robert fired hit its mark. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he continued the fight. The missile that Flyboy fired hit the Bear. "Eagle 1, good kill!" The Hawkeye announced as Robert targeted a Bear.

The bomber, as well as the rest of the enemy aircraft, passed the two Super Hornets, which turned around to reengage. Robert kept his distance as he switched to his heat-seekers, knowing that the Tu-95's tail-mounted machine guns posed a threat. The distinct growl began to sound in Robert's headphones as the seeker head detected the bomber's heat signature. When the tone changed to indicate a lock-on, Robert almost unconsciously pressed the trigger. "Eagle 2, fox two!" he called out as the AIM-9X rolled off of the wingtip rail and into the bomber, which exploded. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he engaged a Tomcat. The variable-sweep winged fighter tried to avoid Robert's attempts at getting a lock, but Robert managed to get into a good firing position in just seconds. Robert uncaged the Sidewinder's seeker head and used his helmet-mounted sight (HMS) to get the lock as the Tomcat tried to turn away. "Eagle 2, fox two!" Robert called out as he launched his missile. The Tomcat tried to dodge the missile, but the Sidewinder's vectored-thrust rocket nozzle made this tactic useless. The missile hit the right wing, which was blown off. Robert watched as the enemy pilots ejected from the burning Tomcat. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he formed up next to Flyboy's plane.

Just then, a message came in from Hawkeye: "Eagle Flight, Hawkeye, we have confirmation that an enemy AWACS aircraft is headed towards the mission zone. Type is A-50, bearing 353, ten miles at angels 20, you're cleared to engage." The Super Hornets turned to the north and climbed to 21,000 feet. Robert's radar beeped as it detected the A-50. "Eagle 2 to Eagle 1, I have the bogey on radar, request permission to engage." Robert said to Flyboy. "Roger cleared to engage the enemy aircraft." Flyboy replied. Robert briefly plugged in his afterburners and accelerated to engage. Robert switched to his AMRAAMs and closed in. The system locked the radar seeker onto the target. When the HUD indicated that the missile was locked on, Robert pulled the trigger to launch the missile. "Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as the missile flew off the rail. Suddenly, static began to fill the radar screen as the word "LOSE" briefly flashed on the HUD. "Eagle 2 to Eagle 1, my radar's being jammed and my missile shot was trashed, I say again, my radar is jammed and my missile shot was trashed." Robert announced to Flyboy. "Roger, Talisman; close in and use your guns." Flyboy replied. Robert plugged in burners and got within guns range. He switched to the nose-mounted M61A2 Vulcan 20mm cannon and lined up for the shot. The A-50 spotted Robert and began to dive. Robert made sure the reticle was on the target before firing a short burst. The A-50's tail caught fire and its descent turned into an uncontrollable nosedive. Robert tracked the damaged A-50 as it slammed into the ocean.

At that moment, Robert's radar screen cleared up. "Eagle 2, splash two." Robert called out. "Eagle 2, good kill, all bogies are withdrawing. Mission accomplished, return home immediately." Hawkeye said. Robert and Flyboy flipped their master arm switches to SAFE as they made their way back to the carrier. Back at the Ronald Reagan, Flyboy landed first, with Robert landing soon afterwards. After getting out of his flight gear, Robert and Flyboy went to the ready room for the mission debriefing. After the debriefing, they went back to the pilots' lounge for down time, where Caleb was relaxing with some of the other Eagles pilots. Two of them had just taken off on combat air patrol (CAP). "So, I hear that the landing operation is tomorrow, is that true?" Caleb asked. "Yep, looks like you'll see action sooner than you thought." Robert replied. "Yeah, it looks that way." Caleb said as the other Seabow pilots came into the lounge. Robert noticed that one of them was carrying a game console, while an Eagles pilot had set up a plasma-screen TV. Hey, any of you guys want to play some shooting games?" one of the pilots asked as the other was setting up the console. "Hell, yeah, I'm game!" Robert replied. "Yeah, bring it on!" Caleb said as he got up and joined the others. The Sea Apache pilot took one controller, while Robert and Caleb each got another. Another pilot turned on the console and set up the game. "Here we go." the pilot said as he set up the game. They ended up playing four rounds of one game variant and two rounds of another, before playing three rounds of yet another game variant. Robert won two rounds of each game, but Caleb showed the most skill.

Part 2: Operation Typhoon

April 3, 2029

The Navy fleets were in position for the landing operation, codenamed, "Operation Typhoon". The landing units were lead by MH-53E Super Stallion helicopters that were using minesweeping gear. In addition, minesweeping ships lead the formations of landing craft. Each group split up and spread out for the operation. There were two groups per aircraft carrier group. The Ronald Reagan's groups were codenamed, "Alpha group" and "Bravo Group". The Ford's groups were "Charlie Group" and "Delta Group". The Bush's groups were codenamed "Echo Group" and "Foxtrot Group", and the Truman's groups were "Golf Group" and "Hotel Group". Two squadrons from each carrier would support the landing groups. The weapons load for the planes participating in the mission was the same: half of each squadron would carry four AGM-65F Maverick air-to-surface missiles, two AGM-88 HARM anti-radiation missiles, two AIM-9X Sidewinder short-range heat-seeking air-to-air missiles and a pair of AIM-120D AMRAAM medium-range active-radar guided air-to-air missiles; they would provide support against ground threats. The other half of each squadron would provide protection against aerial threats, and would be armed with ten AIM-120D AMRAAMs and four AIM-9X Sidewinders. Each landing ship had ten squads of Marines in M2A2 Bradlies and M1126 Strykers, four squads of M1A3 Abrams tanks, and three groups of towed and three groups of self-propelled howitzers. When the landing ships got close to the shoreline, the equipment on board would be transferred to landing barges for the amphibious assault. The objective was to secure the area and establish a beachhead. The major threats were a coastal fortress and an airstrip located nearby. Enemy ground forces were also sighted near the beach. They were mostly T-72 tanks and soldiers. An E-8C J-STARS, callsign Jackknife, was monitoring all ground activity.

Robert, Flyboy and the rest of the squadron got ready for takeoff, while Caleb and his teammates were on standby. Robert taxied to catapult #2, while Flyboy was on catapult #3. Eagle 3 and Eagle 4 were on the other catapults, getting ready to launch. "Eagle 1, cleared launch." The air boss said as Flyboy applied full throttle. The catapult fired seconds later, launching Flyboy into the air. "Eagle 2, cleared launch." The air boss said to Robert. Robert applied full throttle and braced for the launch. The F/A-18E jolted as the catapult fired, launching the plane off of the flight deck and into the sky. "Talisman, airborne." Robert called out as he raised his plane's landing gear. The rest of the squadron launched before the next squadron was prepped for launch. Five of the Eagles planes climbed to 10,000ft to provide air cover, while the others, including Robert and Flyboy, stayed at 3,000ft to attack the enemy ground forces. "All units cleared to engage, destroy all threats to the ground forces." Flyboy ordered. Robert armed his weapons and switched to air-to-ground mode.

Just then, Robert's radar detected a small group of T-72 tanks gathering near the landing point of Alpha Group. Robert designated the target and prepared his AGM-65F Maverick missiles. Once the SHOOT indicator appeared on the HUD, Robert squeezed the trigger. "Eagle 2, rifle!" Robert called out as the missile shot away. Robert watched as the missile flew into a tank, destroying it completely. Robert then fired at another T-72 and destroyed it. "Eagle 2, good kill, be advised mud six detected, your 11o'clock." Jackknife said to Robert. Suddenly, his RWR chirped, indicating that he was being tracked. Robert scanned the area with his radar, which located an SA-6 Gainful at Robert's 11o'clock position. "Eagle 2 confirms, Mud 6, 11o'clock." Robert said as he deployed his aircraft's ALQ-50 towed radar decoy. He also switched to his AGM-88 HARM and locked onto the SA-6. Suddenly, the RWR tone changed, indicating that the SA-6 had fired a missile at Robert's plane! Flyboy flew in and saw the missile coming at Robert's plane. "Eagle 2, SAM launch, 11o'clock!" Flyboy called out. "Eagle 2 tallies." Robert replied as he jinked left to dodge the missile. Thankfully, the decoy worked as designed and lured the missile away from Robert's plane. Robert retracted the decoy as the HARM locked onto the SA-6. A second later, the SHOOT indicator appeared on the HUD and Robert nearly unconsciously pulled the trigger. "Eagle 2, magnum!" Robert called out as the missile shot off of the right wing's outboard pylon. Robert jinked to throw off the SAM's targeting system. Seconds later, the HARM hit its mark, destroying the SAM site. Just then, a radio call came in: "Jackknife, this is Alpha group, we've just landed on the beach and we're deploying our loads." "Roger, we still have a few tanks, but friendly air units are dealing with them." Jackknife replied.

A minute later, Caleb and the other Firestorms helicopters took off from the Reagan. "This is Firestorm 2, we're airborne and on our way to assist." Caleb announced on the radio. "Copy Firestorm 2, you're cleared hot onto targets. T-72 tanks, 1o'clock, five miles." Jackknife replied. Robert turned around and targeted a T-72 with his Mavericks. "Eagle 2, rifle!" he called out as he launched a missile. The missile hit seconds later, resulting in another kill. He watched as two more T-72s were taken out by allied Abrams tanks. A few minutes later, the Sea Apache squadron approached the scene. He watched as Caleb destroyed the remaining T-72 with an AGM-114 Hellfire laser-guided anti-tank missile. Robert then detected a pair of BMP-2 mechanized-infantry vehicles approaching the area near which the units of Alpha group were deploying from the landing barge. He locked onto a BMP and pulled the trigger. Eagle 2, rifle!" he called out as the missile shot away. Seconds later, the missile hit the tank. Just then, Robert's RWR chirped again, and indicated that an SA-22 was tracking him from his 12o'clock position. Robert targeted the SAM with his last HARM. "Eagle 2, magnum!" Robert called out when he pulled the trigger and fired the missile. Suddenly, the tone changed, indicating that the SAM launcher fired a missile! "Eagle 2, missile, break right!" Flyboy called out as the missile got closer to Robert's plane. Robert began hard evasive maneuvers while dispensing chaff to make the missile break its lock. Robert's body was pushed to its limits during the 7.5G maneuvers, and he was straining to prevent himself from slipping into g-loc. By the time Robert evaded the missile, the HARM hit and destroyed the launcher. Robert leveled off and relaxed.

Seconds later, Robert turned towards the carrier to make a resupply run. He flipped the master arm switch to SAFE before changing the displays as necessary for landing. A minute later, Robert turned into the approach corridor. He activated the ILS and lowered the flaps halfway, as well as the tail hook and the landing gear. "Strike, Eagle 2 to land." Robert said on the radio. "Eagle 2, this is Strike, cleared to land, descend and maintain angels 2, slow and maintain 150 knots, final bearing 280, switch Marshall." "Strike, Eagle 2 copies all." Robert responded. "Eagle 2, this is Marshall, mother is case 1, expect CV-1 approach." came the next message from the landing signal officer (LSO). Robert reduced his airspeed to 150 knots by using his airbrakes. "Eagle 2, on course, on glideslope." came the update from the LSO. Robert made his approach, while keeping his rate of descent lower than 700 feet per minute. "Eagle 2, you're at three-quarters of a mile, call the ball." came the message from the LSO. "Eagle 2, roger ball." Robert responded. Robert braced for the jolt of the landing. Twenty seconds later, the plane touched down on the deck and Robert felt the distinct jolt that indicated that the hook snagged a wire. "Trap, 3 wire, red deck." came the message from the LSO as the plane came to a stop. Robert raised the flaps and the tail hook and folded in the wings as he taxied to the parking area, following the directions of the handlers on the flight deck.

Once Robert's plane was in position, the armorers rushed out towards the aircraft with a full set of Mavericks and HARMs. The fueling team attached the hose to the refueling port on the right side of the nose, under the air-refueling probe. Five minutes later, the hose was detached and the armorers cleared the deck. Robert then taxied to the #4 catapult. Once in position, Robert lowered the launch bar, extended the outer wings and applied takeoff flaps. The blast deflector was raised into position and the holdback was attached to the back of the nose gear. "Eagle 2, cleared launch." the air boss said to Robert. Robert applied full throttle and waited. Seconds later, the catapult fired, launching Robert's plane back into the action. Robert raised the launch bar, gear and flaps. He changed the displays as necessary and armed his weapons systems and switched to air-to-ground mode. He then flew back towards the mission zone.

By the time Robert arrived at the mission zone, the fight to capture the airfield was underway. Robert switched to his HARMs and locked onto a HAWK SAM site near the eastern end of the air base. "Eagle 2, magnum!" Robert announced as he fired the missile, which flew to an awesome kill. Robert saw what appeared to be AAA vehicles burning, likely the Firestorms' handiwork. Suddenly, his RWR went off again, this time, it was an SA-3 Goa. Robert located the launcher and locked on. "Eagle 2, magnum!" Robert called out as he fired. The missile reached the target in seconds and destroyed it. There were still some T-72's left, but the Firestorms were taking care of them. Robert switched to his Mavericks and locked onto an Su-24 that was taxiing to the runway. "Eagle 2, rifle!" Robert called out as he fired a Maverick. The missile hit and destroyed the Fencer, blocking the taxiway. Robert targeted and locked onto an Otomatic mobile antiaircraft gun system. "Eagle 2, rifle!" Robert called out as he fired the missile. Robert pulled up just as the missile shot off. The missile destroyed the AA-gun position and then a call came in on the radio: "This is Katana, the airfield is secure, I say again, the airfield is secure!" "Roger Katana, good work." Jackknife replied. "This is Tortoise, we have secured the fortress, I say again, we have secured the fortress!" another unit announced. "Roger, all units, mission accomplished, return to home plate." Hawkeye said. With that, all aircraft squadrons returned to their respective ships.

After landing, Robert, Caleb and the other pilots practically passed out in the pilots' lounge, exhausted from the fight. "That was rough!" Robert said. "Yeah, but that was a major accomplishment for us." Flyboy replied. "On a good note, I finally saw some action!" Caleb added. "It was cool, wasn't it?" Robert asked. "Yeah, I can see myself ending the war in that chopper." Caleb replied. "Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me." Flyboy replied. The next day, the Eagles and the Firestorms were moved to the newly captured airfield, their supplies transferred via a C-2 Greyhound carrier-based transport plane. "I have to admit; those Iranians have good taste in lounge decor." Flyboy said while checking out the pilots' lounge of the base after the squadron arrived. The pilots settled into their rooms while the ground crews set up their gear.


	4. First Land Based Missions

Chapter 3: First Land-based missions

Part 1: Base Attack

May 16, 2029

The Eagles were getting ready for their latest mission: attack an enemy army base where enemy tanks are planning an assault on friendly forces in the fortress that was captured on the 3rd. The Firestorms, also at the airfield, already carried out a SEAD mission to make it easier for the airstrike team. Each plane was armed with two Sidewinders, four AMRAAMs, four GBU-32 JDAM 1,000lb GPS-guided bombs, two Mk-84 2,000lb low-drag bombs, and an Mk-20 cluster bomb on the centerline weapons station. Robert and Flyboy led the attack, with the others behind them on standby. Robert and Flyboy got ready for takeoff, carrying out their pre-flight checks before climbing into the cockpits of their aircraft. They both started up their F414-400 turbofan engines as they closed their canopies. They lowered their flaps to takeoff position and turned on the displays and instruments. "Tower, Eagle 1 and 2 to taxi." Flyboy said to the control tower. "Eagles' cleared to taxi, check altimeter, hold short of runway." the air traffic controller (ATC) responded. "Eagle, cleared to taxi." Flyboy replied as he and Robert began to taxi to the runway. After a minute, they got to the edge of the runway. "Tower, Eagle 1 and 2 for takeoff." Flyboy said as they stopped at the edge of the runway. "Eagle, cleared for sierra-hotel departure, altitude restrictions cancelled, switch departure 297.6, good luck." the ATC responded. Flyboy and Robert throttled up to full power and roared down the runway. After fifteen seconds, the F/A-18Es lifted off of the runway and into the sky.

The pilots raised their landing gear and flaps as they climbed to 10,000ft for the attack. Robert and Flyboy armed their weapons and switched to their JDAMs as they set the radar to air-to-ground scanning mode. A few minutes later, they found their target: the army base. Robert locked onto a tank hangar and brought his nose to bear. "Eagle 2, one away!" Robert called out as he pressed the bomb release button on the stick, dropping a JDAM. "Eagle 1, one away!" Flyboy called out as he dropped his cluster bomb on a group of T-72 and M60A3 tanks next to the command center. Robert's JDAM hit the hanger and blew it to pieces. The cluster bomb devastated the tanks and damaged the command center. Robert turned around and targeted the base's command center. "Eagle 2, one away!" Robert called out as he dropped another JDAM. Thirty seconds later, the JDAM hit, destroying the command center completely. Just then, Robert spotted a group of vehicles coming out of a vehicle hangar. It didn't take long for Robert to identify them as ZSU-23 23mm AA gun units! Robert switched to his cluster bomb and lined up for his attack run. "Eagle 2, one away!" Robert called out as he pressed the release button and dropped the cluster bomb. The bomb burst open and thousands of submunitions scattered all around the base, destroying the AA gun units. Flyboy dropped two JDAMs on a pair of barracks facilities while Robert dropped his third JDAM on a helicopter hangar. He then switched to his aircraft's M61A2 Vulcan 20mm cannon and strafed a group of Mi-24 Hind and SH-3D Sea King helicopters. Robert finished the attack with a JDAM on an ammo dump. After the ammo dump was destroyed, the two planes flew back to the base. "Tower, Eagle to land." Knuckle said as they got close. "Eagle, cleared to land." the ATC replied. Flyboy and Robert lowered their gear and flaps as they made a good approach.

After a minute, they made a great landing and taxied to the flightline to parking.

Part 2, Pilot Down

June 5, 2029

Robert was getting ready for a solo reconnaissance mission behind enemy lines. Robert climbed into the cockpit and closed the canopy and started up the engines. As the turbines spooled up, Robert checked the control surfaces and turned on the displays and instruments. "Tower, Eagle 2 to taxi." Robert said on the radio as the engines reached idle speed. "Eagle 2, cleared to taxi, check altimeter, hold short of runway." the ATC replied. Robert released the parking brake and eased the throttles slightly forward to taxiing speed. He got onto the taxiway and began to make his way to the runway. Robert lowered the flaps to takeoff position as he got close to the runway. "Tower, Eagle 2 for takeoff." Robert said on the radio. "Eagle 2, cleared for sierra-hotel departure, climb and maintain angels 3, switch departure 297.6, good luck." The ATC replied. Robert turned onto the runway and applied full thrust. The F/A-18E roared down the runway, picking up speed quickly. Seconds later, Robert gently pulled back on the stick to raise the nose. The aircraft lifted off of the runway and Robert pushed the stick until he was in a gentle climb. He raised the landing gear and the flaps and reduced the throttles to 50% thrust. Just then, a call came in from AWACS Starburst: "Execute the mission and be mindful of any antiaircraft units and enemy aircraft in the area. This ends all radio communications for now, good luck, that is all." Robert turned off his radio and checked his navigation system, making sure he was on course.

As he approached the target, he activated his aircraft's IDEM camera and went into full afterburner and began his photo run. As he carried out his run, he checked his display, making sure he was out of the range of enemy AA units or aircraft. Twenty seconds later, his photo run was complete. Robert turned off the camera and began his flight back to base. Suddenly, his RWR beeped, indicating that he was being tracked by the enemy. The system identified the troublemaker as an SA-13 Gopher heat-seeking SAM, located at his 9o'clock. Robert plugged in full 'burner to escape, but it was too late, the missile launched and streaked straight towards Robert! Robert spotted the missile on his display and released a burst of decoy flares as he pulled away. The missile detonated really close to Robert's plane. After the jolt subsided, Robert checked the warning lights in the cockpit and noticed that the MASTER CAUTION and the left FIRE light were lit, indicating that the left engine was damaged and on fire. He shut down the left engine and continued on course. Suddenly, the missile alert alarm sounded again, but the radar showed no location of the launcher. Robert knew that this indicated that the missile was shoulder-launched. Robert dropped chaff and jinked, but the missile ended up striking the left wing, blowing it off.

Robert instantly pulled the ejection handle and braced as the canopy blew off. A split-second later, the ejection seat fired, propelling Robert out of the damaged plane and out of harm's way. Robert pulled the manual parachute deployment handle and his body jolted as the parachute opened. Robert looked around and watched as the seat dropped into a clearing below him, and saw the remains of his plane slam into the ground nearby and explode. Robert slowly drifted to a safe landing in the clearing near the seat. After detaching the chute, Robert went to the seat and opened up the container that held the IDEM digital photo storage unit with his pocketknife. He then grabbed the hard drive and put it into his pocket and got out his radio. He turned it on and attempted to establish contact with the base from which he took off. "Alpha Whiskey, this is Talisman, do you read me?" Robert asked. Within thirty seconds, there was a response, "This is Alpha Whiskey, go ahead, Talisman." Robert replied, "Eagle 2 is down, I say again, Eagle 2 is down and I am on the run." "Roger, Talisman, what is your count?" The base controller asked. "One, I say again, one." Robert replied. "Roger, we're going to send up a rescue, but your current location is unsuitable for pickup. There is a safe zone located two miles from your location bearing 270 that is suitable." the controller said. "Roger, that is confirmed; I'm on my way there now; over and out." Robert replied as he turned his radio off and got up.

Suddenly, the distinct sound of rotors began to build up in the area. Robert drew his Beretta 9mm handgun and looked around. He saw a house nearby and rushed carefully towards it. As he ran, he looked and saw an Mi-17 Hip helicopter approaching the area. When he got inside, he saw a cache of weapons, including AK-47s, RPG-7s and even FIM-92 Stinger surface-to-air missiles. Acting on instinct, Robert holstered his pistol and grabbed one of the Stingers and activated the targeting system. He then carefully got outside and aimed the launcher at the enemy helicopter. He followed the chopper with the sight and waited until the lock-on tone sounded before pulling the trigger to fire the missile. Robert then dropped the now-useless Stinger launcher and watched as the missile slammed into the helicopter at full speed and detonated. "Yeah, you fuckers just got PWNED!!!" Robert said in triumph as he walked back into the house and grabbed an AK-47 and five extra 30-round magazines. He then started heading west to the safe zone. As he walked, suddenly, shots rang out in front of him. "Shit!" Robert exclaimed as he took cover behind a sand dune. When the shots stopped, Robert readied his rifle and slowly moved upwards to try to assess the situation. He saw at least twenty enemy soldiers with AK-74s and RPDs coming towards him.

"This doesn't look good." Robert whispered to himself as he figured out a plan. He looked up again and saw that most of the soldiers took cover behind another sand dune. Robert took aim and fired four shots at the two that were still exposed. When the enemy soldiers fell dead, the others got up and started firing again. Robert instantly ducked down to avoid the shower of bullets heading at him. When the firing stopped, Robert got up and rushed to the nearest high dune in front him. He aimed and fired more shots at the soldiers. Three of them fell dead and two were wounded. Suddenly, Robert saw a round object fall towards him and land next to him. Robert knew that it was a grenade and instantly picked it up and tossed it back at the enemy. Robert heard yelling that could have been swearing just before the grenade detonated, killing most of the enemy soldiers. "Wow, just like the game." Robert said as he got up and killed the five remaining enemy soldiers with his AK-47. After the fight, he reloaded his rifle and continued towards the point where he would be picked up by a rescue helicopter.

An hour later, a now-exhausted Robert arrived at the safe zone, IDEM hard drive in a pocket on his flight suit. Seconds after he sat down to rest, he saw the distinct silhouettes of an MH-60S Seahawk helicopter, escorted by a group of AH-64 gunships. Robert got up and lit a signal flare to help the friendly pilots confirm his position. After nearly five minutes, The Seahawk landed near his position and Robert rushed on board. The Seahawk then lifted off as a crew member closed the door. "Glad to see you in one piece, man." One of the crew members said as the helicopter flew off towards the base. After five minutes, the Seahawk landed at the base. Robert got to the pilots' lounge and practically fell onto his bunk. "That was rough!" he said before he fell asleep.

Part 3: Bomber Intercept

June 13, 2029

Robert and the other pilots were relaxing in the pilots' lounge when suddenly, an alarm started to sound. Suddenly, the intercom gave an announcement: "All pilots prepare to take off, enemy aircraft detected on radar, all available pilots prepare for air-to-air combat." "This'll get good." Robert said as he and Flyboy rushed to the flightline. Robert and Flyboy's planes were armed with ten AIM-120D AMRAAMs and four AIM-9X Sidewinders each. Robert and Flyboy took off from the base and climbed to 3,000 feet. "We have multiple bandits, bearing 330 and 150 miles at angels 10, multiple Tomcats, Fulcrums and at least ten Bear and fifteen Backfire bombers. These guys mean business, be careful." was the message from AWACS. "Roger, Eagle Flight engaging the enemy." Flyboy replied as he and Robert plugged in their afterburners and climbed to 11,000 feet to engage. Robert armed his weapons and switched to his AMRAAMs. "Go get 'em, Talisman." Flyboy said as he split off to engage the bandits. Robert locked onto one of the enemy F-14s and closed in. Within thirty seconds, the SHOOT indicator appeared on the HUD.

"Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert called out as he pulled the trigger, causing an AMRAAM to fly off of its launch rail. "Eagle 1, fox three!" Flyboy called out as he fired an AMRAAM at a Tu-95 Bear. Robert targeted a Tu-22 Backfire bomber and locked on. When the SHOOT indicator appeared, Robert squeezed the trigger. "Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as the missile shot off of the launch rail. Just then, Robert's RWR began beeping, indicating that he was being tracked. "Eagle 2, radar spiked!" Robert called out as Flyboy rushed to his aid. "Eagle 1, fox three!" Flyboy called out as he launched an AMRAAM at the Tomcat that was targeting Robert. At that moment, the missiles that Robert fired hit their marks. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he continued the fight. The missile that Flyboy fired hit the Bear. "Eagle 1, good kill!" The Hawkeye announced as Robert targeted another Bear.

The bomber, as well as the rest of the enemy aircraft, passed the two Super Hornets, which turned around to reengage. Robert kept his distance as he switched to his heat-seekers, knowing that the Tu-95's tail-mounted machine guns posed a threat. The distinct growl began to sound in Robert's headphones as the seeker head detected the bomber's heat signature. When the tone changed to indicate a lock-on, Robert almost unconsciously pressed the trigger. "Eagle 2, fox two!" he called out as the AIM-9X rolled off of the wingtip rail and into the bomber, which exploded. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he engaged a Tomcat. The variable-sweep winged fighter tried to avoid Robert's attempts at getting a lock, but Robert managed to get into a good firing position in just seconds. Robert uncaged the Sidewinder's seeker head and used his helmet-mounted sight (HMS) to get the lock as the Tomcat tried to turn away. "Eagle 2, fox two!" Robert called out as he launched his missile. The Tomcat tried to dodge the missile, but the Sidewinder's vectored-thrust rocket nozzle made this tactic useless. The missile hit the right wing, which was blown off. Robert watched as the enemy pilots ejected from the burning Tomcat. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he formed up next to Flyboy's plane. Robert got behind another Backfire and got in position for a Sidewinder shot. When the growling tone changed, Robert pulled the trigger. "Eagle 2, fox two!" he called out as a heat-seeker rolled off of the left wingtip rail. The missile hit the bomber and blew its tail off. "Eagle 2, splash one." Robert called out as he engaged the rest of the enemy formation.

Suddenly, the missile alert tone of the RWR sounded, indicating that an enemy missile was launched at Robert's plane. "Eagle 2, missile launch, 3o'clock, break right!" Flyboy called out. Robert rolled hard right as he released decoy flares. The missile turned out to be an R-73 Archer heat-seeker fired from a MiG-29. Robert uncaged the seeker heads of the Sidewinders and locked onto the MiG with the HMS. "Eagle 2, fox two!" Robert called out as the missile rolled off of the launch rail on the starboard outboard wing pylon. The missile struck the MiG's fuselage, just behind the cockpit. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he watched the MiG pilot eject. Robert switched to his eight remaining AMRAAMs and turned to engage onto the remaining eight Backfire bombers. Robert closed in and locked onto one of the bombers. "Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as he pulled the trigger to fire an AMRAAM missile. Just then, Robert looked at his radar and spotted a MiG-29 at his 9o'clock. He turned left and locked onto the MiG. Just then, the missile that Robert fired hit the bomber. "Eagle 2, splash one!" he called out as he got ready to fire an AMRAAM. "Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert called out as he pulled the trigger and the AMRAAM shot away at the MiG-29.

Robert turned right to get the remaining bombers. Thirty seconds later, the missile hit and destroyed the MiG. "Eagle 2, good kill." AWACS called out. Robert locked onto a bomber and got ready to fire. "Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as he pulled the trigger and the missile shot away. He quickly switched to another bomber and fired another AMRAAM. He repeated the process four more times with his remaining missiles. Each missile that was fired hit its target. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as his last missile hit its mark. There was only one more bomber left, but Flyboy was already in position to engage. "Eagle 1, fox two!" he called out as he fired a Sidewinder at the bomber, just as its bomb bay doors were opening up. The missile slammed into the center of the Backfire's fuselage, splitting the aircraft in two. "Eagle 1, splash one!" Flyboy called out as the remains of the bomber fell to the ground. "Eagle flight, clean sweep, no bandits remaining. Mission accomplished, return to base immediately." AWACS said. "Roger, Eagle flight returning to base." Flyboy said as the two planes turned towards the base. The pilots flipped their master arm switches to SAFE and switched their displays as necessary.

When they got near the base, Robert went into the pattern while Flyboy got ready to land. "Eagle 1, cleared to land, winds light and variable." The ATC said as Flyboy made his approach. "Tower, Eagle 1 copies all." Flyboy said as he continued his approach. Robert watched as Flyboy performed a flawless landing. Robert got into the approach corridor and reduced his airspeed to less than 300 knots. "Tower, Eagle 2 to land." Robert said over the radio as he turned on his aircraft's ILS and the antiskid. "Eagle 2, cleared to land, wind light and variable." The ATC responded. Robert lowered half flaps and the landing gear as he lined the plane up with the runway. "Tower, Eagle 2 copies all." Robert replied as he continued his approach. He lowered full flaps and reduced his airspeed to 150 knots. Thirty seconds later, the plane touched down on the runway. "Eagle 2, cleared taxi to parking." the ground controller said as Robert applied the brakes to slow down to taxiing speed. Once his speed was down to 15 knots, Robert turned onto the taxiway and made his way to the flightline. After parking in the designated area, Robert shut the engines and systems down and opened the canopy. He walked on the flightline and back to the pilots' lounge, a happy pilot.


	5. End of First Deployment

Chapter 4: End of Deployment 1

Part 1: Strategic Mission

July 5, 2029

Robert and the other pilots were relaxing in the lounge when an announcement came in via the intercom: "All Eagles pilots get ready to report to the briefing room immediately." The pilots got up and began walking to the ready room. "Looks like they have a mission for us." Robert said. When the pilots got to the ready room, they changed into their flight suits. After the pilots were in their flight suits, they then got to the briefing room and took their seats. They stood up as the officer in charge walked in. They then sat down when ordered. "OK, this is what we have: Intel has located an enemy aircraft factory 70 miles south of the city of Ahvaz. We will be launching an airstrike on the factor, with you all as the primary attack wave. You all will fly in low and bomb the facilities. The Firestorms are now on their way to carry out a SEAD mission to make things easier when you arrive. Once you complete your bombing runs, you will circle around and return to this base." The officer said while using a projection screen with a computer to display visual aids. "This ought a be good." Flyboy said as the pilots left the room to head to the flightline. Once they got to the flightline they made their way to their planes and began the pre-flight checks.

Robert climbed in and closed the canopy and fastened his harness before beginning the system checks. His comrades were climbing into their aircraft by the time Robert hit the starter switch. He finished the system checks while the twin F414-400 afterburning turbofans spooled up. When one engine was running, Robert got clearance to taxi and began to make his way to the runway. By the time that the second engine was running, Robert had already lowered the flaps to takeoff position. "Eagles cleared for takeoff." The ATC said as Robert got onto the runway. Robert shoved the throttles forward and was pressed against the back of his seat as the aircraft began to accelerate. After reaching 165 knots, Robert pulled back on the stick to raise the nose. The plane lifted off and Robert raised the landing gear and flaps before turning left to join up with the rest of the squadron. Just then, a call came in from AWACS Starburst: "Execute the mission and be mindful of any and all AA weapons and bogies in the area. Here's to a successful mission, good luck, this ends all radio communications, that is all." The pilots turned off their radios and descended below 1,000 feet to avoid radar detection. As they navigated through the waypoints, the pilots' hearts raced. Robert armed his aircraft's weapons and the other pilots did the same.

After five more minutes, the factory came into view over the horizon. Robert saw what looked like a group of brand new bombers and fighters on the tarmac next to the factory. The squadron jettisoned the drop tanks that were on their centerline stations and got ready for the attack. Flyboy sped ahead and dropped a JDAM on one of the factory's buildings. Robert dropped a pair of Mk-82 500lb bombs on the flightline. At that moment, the attack officially began. Each plane that came after Robert's dropped all four of their Mk-82 bombs. By the time the last bomb detonated, the entire factory was in ruins, the aircraft on the flightline totally destroyed. The planes formed back up for the return to the base. Just as the pilots turned their radios back on, another message came in from Starburst. "Excellent work, Eagles, return to base." "Roger, returning to base." Flyboy said as the squadron returned to the base. At the base, Robert and Caleb found out that they were getting promoted for their dedication.

Part 2: Base Defense

July 19, 2029

It was nearly two weeks since Robert and Caleb were promoted to the rank of Ensign after a successful bombing mission on an enemy aircraft factory. Robert and the other pilots were sleeping in their rooms at the barracks of their base of operations. Suddenly, the loud shriek of the air raid siren jolted them awake. "Air raid warning, enemy bombers inbound! All fighters intercept immediately, scramble, scramble, scramble!" The pilots heard loud booms nearby as they rushed to get into their flight suits. As they got to the flightline, the pilots saw that there were at least five Tu-22 Backfire bombers flying over the base. The pilots rushed to get their planes started up as the attack went on. The planes took off and began the fight. The radar on Robert's plane detected a group of Su-24 Fencer and Su-25 Frogfoot strike aircraft among the bombers. Robert locked onto a Backfire and called out, "Eagle 2, fox three!" as he fired an AMRAAM. The missile streaked to a lethal kill on the bomber. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he saw the bomber explode. Suddenly, Robert's RWR alerted him to an enemy aircraft locking onto him from his 3o'clock position. Robert broke hard right and the radar detected an F-4 Phantom II coming towards him. "You've got to be kidding me." Robert muttered as he locked onto the Phantom. "Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert called out as he fired an AMRAAM, which blew the Phantom to bits. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he confirmed his kill.

Just then, a radio call came in from the control tower: "Base control to all units, we have detected another wave coming in bearing 340, be advised they've got an AEW craft." Robert and his teammates turned to the north to intercept. Robert locked onto a MiG-29 that was escorting the attack group. "Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert called out as he fired an AMRAAM at the MiG. Meanwhile, Flyboy locked onto a Phantom. "Eagle 1, fox three!" he called out as he fired an AMRAAM at the enemy aircraft. His fellow pilots drew off the other escort fighters while Robert continued to engage the enemy bombers. "Eagle 1, splash one!" Flyboy called out as his missile hit its mark. Robert targeted a MiG-29, which broke hard right as Robert got close. The MiG was agile, but Robert managed to match every maneuver and eventually managed to get into position for a gun shot. "I'm too close for missiles, switching to guns!" Robert called out as he switched to his nose-mounted M61A2 Vulcan 20mm rotary cannon. Robert lined up the reticle as the MiG began to dive. The cockpit shuddered as Robert fired a second-long burst. The rounds hit the MiG, shearing the left wing and the left tail surfaces off. "Eagle 2, splash two!" Robert called out as he saw the MiG pilot eject. He then switched back to his AIM-120Ds and got back into the fight.

Only one bomber, two MiGs and the A-50 remained. Robert targeted the A-50 and closed in. Robert switched to his AIM-9X Sidewinder heat-seekers and locked on. Robert was quick to react once the tone changed. "Eagle 2, fox two!" he called out as the missile flew off of the starboard wingtip. Robert watched as the missile struck the A-50, which burst into flames and began to nosedive. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he watched the action. At that moment, the enemy fighters began to turn to the north and accelerate away at high speed. "Looks like they're running scared, we did it!" One of the Eagles pilots said. "Yep, looks like Talisman's last kill scared the shit out of them!" Flyboy replied. A few hours later, the pilots celebrated their victory over the enemy. The damage sustained by the base was minimal and repairs are underway.

Part 3: Preparation for the First Return Home

August 25, 2029

It was another typical day at the frontline base of operations of VFA-115 Eagles, of which Ensign Robert was the flight lead's wingman. They were relaxing in the pilots' lounge when they heard an announcement: "Attention all flight crew members, as of now the USS Ronald Reagan is preparing to set course for San Diego. All combat squadron crews stationed on the carrier prepare for departure." "OK, guys, let's go home." Flyboy said as they got up to get ready. "Our wives are going to be happy about this." Robert said to Caleb. "Yeah, they are." Caleb replied. The pilots got into their flight gear and went to the flightline. Once they got to the flightline they made their way to their planes and began the pre-flight checks.

Robert climbed in and closed the canopy and fastened his harness before beginning the system checks. His comrades were climbing into their aircraft by the time Robert hit the starter switch. He finished the system checks while the twin F414-400 afterburning turbofans spooled up. When one engine was running, Robert got clearance to taxi and began to make his way to the runway. By the time that the second engine was running, Robert had already lowered the flaps to takeoff position. As he taxied, Robert could see the AH-64Es' rotors starting to turn as their advanced turboshaft engines started up. "Eagles, cleared for takeoff." The ATC said as Robert got onto the runway. Robert shoved the throttles forward and was pressed against the back of his seat as the aircraft began to accelerate. After reaching 165 knots, Robert pulled back on the stick to raise the nose. The plane lifted off and Robert raised the landing gear and flaps before turning south to join up with the rest of the squadron. The planes and the AH-64Es of HA-26 flew over the ocean fallowing the given coordinates and later reached the USS Ronald Reagan battle group.

Nearly a half-hour later, Robert turned into the approach corridor. He activated the ILS and lowered the flaps halfway, as well as the tail hook and the landing gear. "Strike, Eagle 2 to land." Robert said on the radio. "Eagle 2, this is Strike, cleared to land, descend and maintain angels 2, slow and maintain 150 knots, final bearing 280, switch Marshall." "Strike, Eagle 2 copies all." Robert responded. "Eagle 2, this is Marshall, mother is case 1, expect CV-1 approach." came the next message from the landing signal officer (LSO). Robert reduced his airspeed to 150 knots by using his airbrakes. "Eagle 2, on course, on glideslope." came the update from the LSO. Robert made his approach, while keeping his rate of descent lower than 700 feet per minute. "Eagle 2, you're at three-quarters of a mile, call the ball." came the message from the LSO. "Eagle 2, roger ball." Robert responded. Robert braced for the jolt of the landing. Twenty seconds later, the plane touched down on the deck and Robert felt the distinct jolt that indicated that the hook snagged a wire. "Trap, 3 wire, red deck." came the message from the LSO as the plane came to a stop. Robert raised the flaps and the tail hook and folded in the wings as he taxied to the parking area, following the directions of the handlers on the flight deck. The AH-64Es landed on the deck ten minutes later.

While on their next downtime, Robert and Caleb walked out onto the flight deck to watch as the ships set off on course for home. "Do you think Irma heard about my shootdown two months ago?" Robert asked. "It's possible." Caleb replied. "Yeah, at least she'll be happy to see me alive." Robert replied. Later that night, Robert and Caleb went to sleep smiling; knowing that they would see their families in over a week.


	6. First Leave

Chapter 5: First Leave

Part 1: Arrival

September 4, 2029

Robert and Caleb had just gotten off of the USS Ronald Reagan two hours after the ship docked at its berth in San Diego. They looked around for their families among the crowd, hoping to spot them as quickly as possible. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the familiar voices that they wanted to hear calling their names. Robert and Caleb looked towards the source and saw Irma and Cornelia running towards them. The girls ran into their husbands' arms and nearly cried on their shoulders. "Oh, Robert; I heard about what happened two months ago! Are you alright?" Irma asked. "Yeah, I got out OK; I couldn't just let myself die on you." Robert replied. Meanwhile, Caleb was wiping away Cornelia's tears as she calmed down. "I heard you helped save Robert two months ago, my hero." Cornelia happily said as she gave Caleb a kiss. "Now what?" Irma asked a minute later. "Well, Caleb and I now have two weeks off, what do you want to do?" Robert asked. The four left the dock and walked to their cars in the parking lot. They then drove home to figure out how to spend their time together.

After getting home, Robert and Irma decided to watch a movie with Andrew. After the movie, Irma got on their computer to get some ideas for the way they will be spending time with each other. After a few minutes, Irma had the perfect plan. "I know, how about we go to Six Flags?" Irma asked. "Sounds great, dear!" Robert replied. "I knew you would agree." Irma said. "OK, now that we have established that, is there anything we may need for this trip?" Robert asked. "Well, first we need AA batteries for the cameras, the van needs a new battery, and…I think that's it." Irma replied. "OK, let's get that out of the way now." Robert said. "Good Idea, let's go." Irma said as she went to help Andrew get ready. A few minutes later, the family was getting into Robert's jet-black Chevrolet Cobalt. After everyone had their seatbelts on, Robert adjusted his mirrors and his seat before starting the engine. Robert then shifted into reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway. He then shifted into overdrive and slowly drove away. As they drove on, they saw the newly rebuilt Heatherfield Bridge, which was destroyed in a severe earthquake that struck the city eleven years ago.

A few minutes later, they reached the local mall. Robert pulled in and slowed down as he searched for a suitable parking spot. A few minutes later, he found a spot near the north entrance and pulled in. He engaged the parking brake and shifted into park. The family got out and walked towards the entrance. After getting inside, they walked straight to the automotive section to get a new battery for the van. Robert ended up selecting a high-quality heavy-duty battery. "OK, we got that taken care of, now we just need the batteries for the cameras." Irma said. They then went to the electronics section and found an eight-pack of rechargeable AA batteries. "We should probably get an extra memory stick for each camera; we might be taking lots of pictures." Irma said. "Yeah, good idea." Robert replied. They picked up a memory stick for each of their two cameras and went to the check-out area near the entrance. After leaving the store, Robert and his family went home to get ready for the trip. After getting home, Robert took out the van's old battery and installed the new one. Inside the house, Irma was packing her suitcase after helping Andrew with his. Robert put the camera batteries into their chargers and the memory sticks in the camera bags. The family promptly went to sleep that night and dreamed of the fun that was to come.

Part 2: Day of Thrills

September 5, 2029

Robert and his family woke up at 5:30 in the morning to get ready for their trip to Six Flags Magic Mountain. Robert had just finished packing his suitcase when the phone rang. Irma picked it up and pressed the TALK button. "Hello?" she said as Robert continued getting ready. "Irma, hey! How are you doing?" Cornelia asked on the other end of the line. "Great, we're getting ready to go to Six Flags for the day. Hey, you and Caleb want to come with us?" Irma asked. "Sure, sounds like fun; we were getting ready to see what there is to do around town, but Six Flags sounds fun!" Cornelia replied. "OK, we'll pick you guys up along the way." Irma said as they hung up. "Who was it, dear?" Robert asked as he finished packing the camera bags. "It was Cornelia, she and Caleb are coming with us." Irma replied. Andrew heard this and his excitement grew. "YAY, CORNY'S COMING, CORNY'S COMING!!!" he yelled in excitement. "Sounds like our son likes that idea, too!" Robert said. "OK, we forget anything?" Irma asked. Robert looked around and saw that they had everything they needed. "Nope, we've got everything." Robert replied as they walked out to the car. Irma opened the back hatch of the Windstar so that Robert could put the suitcases inside. After shutting the hatch, Irma got Andrew into the backseat while Robert started the engine. Irma shut the sliding door and got in with Robert. "Here we go." she said.

They drove off and went down the road, pulling over by Cornelia and Caleb's house. Robert honked the horn twice and a minute later, Cornelia and Caleb came out and got into the van. They then drove off to the on-ramp to I-5 northbound. After reaching 75mph, Robert turned on the cruise control. Two hours later, they got off the freeway at the Magic Mountain Parkway exit. They then turned right on Wayne Mills Pl. to the Holiday Inn hotel, which was very close to the park. Robert dropped Irma and Cornelia off at the lobby to get the group checked into two rooms while he found a place to park. After parking the van, Robert, Andrew and Caleb went to meet the girls in the lobby, suitcases in hand. "Wow, this room looks nice." Irma said as they got into their room, which was at the hotel's second floor. "Yeah, we can relax here." Robert replied as he set the suitcases down next to one of the beds. "Let's go have some fun!" Irma said as they went to tell Cornelia and Caleb. "Come on, we're going to the park now!" Irma said as she knocked on the door to their room. Seconds later, Cornelia and Caleb came out and joined Robert and his family. They went back to the van and set off.

A few minutes later, they were pulling up to the park entrance. "OHBOY, OHBOY, OHBOY, OHBOY, OHBOY!!!!" Andrew said in excitement as Robert went to find a parking spot. "Someone's excited!" Cornelia said. "Yep, that's our son, always excited to be going places like this." Irma replied. Robert found a parking spot by the Colossus roller coaster. They all out of the van and walked to the waiting area for the tram. After the tram arrived, Robert and Caleb walked to the gates to pay for the families' admission. "What should we do first?" Irma asked after they got into the park. "How about we hit the Atom Smasher?" Cornelia suggested. "That sounds fun, let's go!" Irma replied. They went in the Gotham City section of the park and got in line for the Atom Smasher. Robert noticed that Andrew was calm as they waited in line. He wasn't really surprised; after all, Andrew went on many of the somewhat intense rides during a trip they took to Disneyland two years ago. After a ten minute wait, Caleb and Cornelia's families got on board the ride. Cornelia and Caleb sat together in one section of the ride while Irma, Robert and Andrew sat in another. Andrew sat between his parents and held on tightly to the bar as Irma put the seatbelt on.

Everyone gripped the safety bars as the ride started moving. The riders' stomachs leaped every time their section went down the steep hills. The centrifugal force created by the ride's motion pressed the riders onto the outer side of their sections. After five minutes, the ride slowed down. In just seconds, the ride came to a full stop. "Wow…AGAIN!!!" Andrew happily shouted. "You guys up for a second run?" Robert asked as the attendants released the safety bars. "Yeah, I'm game!" Cornelia replied. "Yeah, every good ride is worth riding twice!" Caleb added. "How about you two?" Robert asked Irma and Andrew. "Do you even need to ask? Heck yeah!" Irma replied. They got up and went to different sections of the ride as the next group got on to fill the empty spots. After the safety checks, the ride started going through its cycle. "THIS IS EVEN BETTER A SECOND TIME!" Cornelia shouted as the ride went on. "YEAH, THAT'S THE FUN OF IT!" Robert replied. After two more minutes, the ride came to a stop. "Wow, that was fun!" Andrew said excitedly as they got off.

"Who wants to go on the Colossus with me?" Robert asked. Irma looked at him and nodded with a smile. "Let's go!" Irma replied. "I don't know, that ride looks scary." Andrew said. "It's OK, you can hang out With Corny while we go." Irma replied. The two stood in line for the coaster while Andrew waited with Cornelia and Caleb. "Wow, Andrew couldn't have gone on even if he wanted to." Irma said when she looked at the ride height limit sign. "Yeah, but when he gets older, he might change his mind." Robert replied as they got on the train. "This is going to be fun; I wonder how the other three will pass the time." she said as the train left the platform. "Don't worry, dear, they'll think of something. Robert replied. Their anxiety was building as the train reached the top of the lift hill. "Hang on, sweetheart, 'cause here…we…gooooooooooo!" Robert said as the train started to accelerate. Irma could be heard screaming with delight as the train cleared the first hill. "OH, MY GOD! THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!!" Irma screamed as the train went around the first turn. "YEAH, THAT'S HOW I FELT DURING MY FIRST TIME!!!!" Robert yelled back as the train went over the next hill. The screams continued throughout the whole ride, until they pulled into the station. "Wow…that was so…cool!" Irma said as she caught her breath when they got off. "It always is, dear; it always is." Robert replied.

"Our turn!" Cornelia said as she and Caleb got in line. "Wanna check out the paintball shooting gallery while we wait?" Robert asked. "Sure, we can do that!" Irma replied. They walked over to the shooting gallery and paid for 100 shots apiece. Even Andrew got to fire some shots, with assistance from Irma. Everyone managed to hit the targets with a huge majority of their shots. When they got done, they walked back over to the Colossus station and waited for Cornelia and Caleb to get off. After ten minutes, Cornelia and Caleb walked from the exit, hand-in-hand. "Now what do you guys want to do?" Robert asked. "Follow me." Irma said as she walked towards the Goliath. "Wow, it's huge!" Cornelia exclaimed as they got close. "Yeah, I need a break for now." Caleb said as he saw the sheer height of the lift hill. "That's OK, you can hang with Andrew." Cornelia said. "This one will be a bit more intense." Robert said. "Yeah, it's a lot bigger." Irma replied. When they got on, they rode in the front car, sitting together. As the train went up the lift hill, they looked around to enjoy the view (while they could). "Hey, I can see the van from here!" Cornelia said as she pointed to the parking lot. "Wow, I see it TOOOOOOOOOOO!" Irma replied as the train got to the top and began to accelerate. "HOOOLYYYYYYY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!" Irma screamed as they went through the tunnel at the bottom of the hill. Cornelia clung to Irma, who clung to Robert as they got over the next hill. Two minutes later, the train pulled into the station. "That was intense!" Cornelia said as they got off. "Think you can handle one more?" Irma asked. "I think I can handle it." Cornelia replied. "Good, 'cause I'm thinking of riding the Ninja!" Irma said. "Bring it on!" Cornelia said. "OK, but I'm going to sit that one out, too!" Caleb said as he and Andrew began to follow the others.

They headed to the Orient Express to head to Samurai Summit, where the Ninja was located. "This seems a bit relaxing." Cornelia said. "Yeah, but later on, it's gonna be a totally different story." Irma replied as the tram began moving. In just two minutes, they were on the other side, at Samurai Summit. Robert, Irma and Cornelia rushed to get in line for the Ninja, while Caleb and Andrew stayed behind. After a half-hour wait, they got on board. "I wonder how intense this one's going to be-WHOOOOAAAAA!!!!!!!" Cornelia yelled as the train went over the initial drop. "WHOOOHOOO!" Irma screamed as the train went over the sharp turns. The ride lasted about three minutes and by the time it was over, Cornelia had a death-grip on the restraint apparatus. "OK, that first drop came WAAY too soon!" Cornelia said. "What's the matter, Corny? That one too much for you?" Irma asked jokingly. Cornelia glared at her, but after a second, she couldn't help but laugh. "Let's hit something less intense." she said. "Yeah, I think we've had enough roller coasters for one time." Irma agreed. "Let's go on the Sky Tower first, since it's nearby." Cornelia suggested. "Yeah, let's start with that." Irma said. They met back up with Caleb and Andrew and they all proceeded to the tower, where they waited five minutes for the elevator. Once in the elevator, they brought their cameras out, ready for any photo ops that come up. After a minute and a half, they reached the observation area. "Wow, we are so high up!" Andrew said with joy as he looked out the window.

Robert checked his watch, which read, "3:03PM". "Hey, Irma, get one of me in this!" Cornelia said as she sat in the lone roller coaster seat. Irma and Robert each took a picture, then Irma got into the seat and Robert and Cornelia each took a picture. Robert then got in and the girls each took a picture of him. "There's a funny story about my last time up here." Robert said. "What?" Irma asked. "My father took a picture of the view, but it was getting dark, so the lights were on. In the picture, it had a light reflected off the window, but he made a joke, saying that it was a UFO!" Robert said. "Yeah, your father is one funny guy." Irma said. They left the tower and rode the Orient Express to the area where the Grand Carousel was located and got on. "This ride is so relaxing." Irma said. "Yeah, especially after three roller coasters in one day!" Cornelia replied. They went to the nearby arcade to play some games. Robert and Irma first played a shooting game while Cornelia played a dancing game. "Having fun, Corny?" Irma asked. "Yeah, I'm doing well so far." Cornelia replied. "DIE, DIE, DIE!" Andrew said loudly as he played a shooting game like the one that his parents were playing.

After achieving high scores on the games that they played, they proceeded to Tidal Wave. "Shall we?" Irma asked as she began walking towards the ride. "Yeah, let's do it!" Robert said. They rushed to get in line. They all sat in the first row of the boat. After a couple of minutes, the boat was full and was sent out. The boat floated gently to the lift belt and began to climb. Once at the top, Robert took the quick opportunity to snap a photo of the view before it was too late. The boat went around the turn and tilted sharply as it went down the drop, splashing water all over the place at the bottom. "Irma, check this out." Robert said. Irma looked and saw that Robert was looking at a Canadian goose that was happily making his way along the water in the small lake next to them. Irma and Robert each took a picture before the boat pulled into the station. After disembarking, Cornelia wrung her wet hair out and met with the other two. They proceeded to the bumper cars, near Riddler's Revenge, and got in line. After a ten-minute wait, they each got into their own cars, with Andrew riding with Robert. When the ride started, Robert found himself defending Irma and Cornelia from the other riders. "Why isn't he ramming us?" Cornelia asked as she and Irma were side-by-side. "I guess he likes us too much." Irma replied. "Aw, how sweet of him." Cornelia replied as they split off and continued bumping into other random riders. "Behind you, Daddy!" Andrew yelled as Caleb came up behind their car. Robert managed to turn around and accelerate away before Caleb got the chance to bump them. Robert then floored the accelerator and bumped into Caleb at full speed. After another minute, the ride ended.

After getting off of the bumper cars, they walked over to the go-kart track. "Let's have a little fun on those." Cornelia said. "Sounds good to us." Robert and Irma said at the same time. They got in line for the go-karts. After waiting for twenty minutes, they each got onto their own go-kart, (with Andrew riding with Irma this time), and drove off along the course. They completed three laps before they got off. They later found Jetstream and got in line. "I hope my hair doesn't get too wet this time." Cornelia said. "That's the thing with water rides, Corny, you're gonna get wet." Irma replied. They all got onto one boat, with Andrew in front and Caleb in another boat and proceeded out of the station. The boat went up the lift and began gently moving along the water track. As they went into a small shack, the boat suddenly seemed to drop from under them as they went down the first drop. "Whoa, didn't see that coming." Cornelia said. "I did, I've been on this before." Robert replied. They went up another lift and the boat dropped slightly and continued along its course. After a minute, they turned a corner and stopped just short of the second drop. "Hang on, ladies!" Robert said just before the braking mechanism disengaged, releasing the boat. The girls screamed as the boat went down the drop. The boat pulled into the station and the riders disembarked. "That was fun." Cornelia said. "Yeah, it was really fun." Irma replied. They continued walking and found themselves back at the area near the entrance. At this point, the sun was beginning to set.

"Well, now what do you want to do?" Cornelia asked. "It depends, what time is it?" Irma asked. Robert checked his watch. "It's 6:45." Robert replied. "Well, I think we should call it a day." Irma said. "Yeah, we probably should go ahead and make our way back to Heatherfield. They walked out the park exit and took the tram to the parking lot. They got into the van and got ready to go. Irma pulled out of the parking spot and proceeded towards the freeway on-ramp. They got onto the freeway and Robert put in one of Irma's CDs on the radio. On their way back to Irma's house, the girls sang along to the radio. Five hours later, they arrived back in Heatherfield, by which time it was 11:30PM, and Cornelia, Caleb, Andrew and Robert were fast asleep. They pulled into the driveway and got out and into the house. They went into their bedrooms and fell dead asleep on their beds.

Part 3: Day on the Beach

September 8, 2029

Robert, Irma and Andrew were getting ready to spend the day at the beach. Irma was going in her aqua-blue two-piece swimsuit, while Robert was going in his jet-black trunks. "Hey dear, can you put some sunscreen on my back for me?" Irma asked after she got out of the bathroom. "Sure, I'll be happy to!" Robert replied as he picked up the bottle of suntan lotion and squirted a bit on his hand. "Wow, that tickles!" Irma said as Robert started rubbing the lotion on her back. After a minute, Andrew came out, a plastic bag in hand. "What's the bag for?" Irma asked. "I'm going to get seashells on the beach!" Andrew replied with a smile. "OK, let's go so that you can!" Robert said as they headed out the door. The Heatherfield sunshine felt great as they began walking towards the beach. "Ahhh…I love the smell of the ocean in the morning. Smells like…fun!" Robert said as he enjoyed the scent of the ocean air. The beach was only two blocks away, and their excitement grew as they got close. As they crossed the street, they heard a roar coming from above them. "Wow, an airplane!" Andrew said in amazement as he pointed towards the sky. Robert and Irma looked up to see an AmericaWest 777 climbing up from the airport. "That's the same type we flew in when we went to Oregon eleven years ago." Robert said as they got to the end of the block. "Yeah…that was a great trip." Irma replied. They crossed the street and on the other side was the beach. Irma laid out a pair of beach towels while Robert set up the beach umbrellas. They sat together and watched as Andrew began to explore the area.

"Be careful, son; stay where we can see you." Irma told Andrew as he began to walk around. "OK, Mom; I'll be right here!" Andrew replied. Andrew began searching the sand for seashells while Irma and Robert relaxed. "Mom, Dad, I found one!" Andrew called out as he came running up to Robert and Irma ten minutes later. "Check it out!" he said as he held up a crab shell for his parents to see. "Wow, that's cool!" Robert said as he looked at the shell. "You want to take a walk around?" Irma asked. "Sure, that would be great!" Robert replied as they got up. "Wow, I see a ship!" Andrew said as they began walking down the beach. Robert got out his binoculars and looked towards the ship. "What kind is it?" Andrew asked. Robert zoomed in and saw that it was a cruise ship. "It's a cruise ship." he told Andrew. "What's a cruise ship?" Andrew asked. "It's a ship that carries a lot of people and takes them to different places." Robert explained. "Wow, they must have fun on that ship" Andrew replied. "Yeah, they do." Robert replied as they continued walking. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar coming from behind them. They turned around and looked just in time to see a United Airlines 767 taking off from the airport, which was three blocks away. "Wow, that plane's going fast!" Andrew said as the plane flew over them. They watched the plane as it raised its landing gear and continued its climb.

They continued their walk along the beach after the plane disappeared into the clouds. They reached the Heatherfield Pier after an hour of walking. There were quite a few fishermen doing some fishing along the edge of the pier's end. The abundance of fish on the pier was attracting groups of seabirds. One of those birds was a grey pelican that was resting on the handrail of the pier. "Wow, that's a big bird!" Andrew said as he looked at the pelican. "Yep, and we are going to take a picture of it." Irma said as she got out her camera. The pelican spread its wings just as Irma took the picture. "Wow, that was a lucky shot!" Irma said as she looked at the picture. "Yeah, that one's definitely a keeper." Robert said as Irma showed him the picture. "He's flying!" Andrew said as the pelican flew away. "Good thing you got that picture." Robert said as they continued walking down the pier. "Yeah, that was probably a one-time opportunity, so I decided to take it while I could." Irma replied. They got near the edge of the pier and looked around at the seagulls that were flying around. They turned around and began walking back towards the beach. After getting back onto the beach, they began walking back towards their spot. Robert noticed that the waves were reaching further along the beach then they were an hour ago. "High tide must be kicking in." Robert said. "Yeah, it looks that way." Irma replied. After an hour, they got back to their spot and relaxed as they listened to the sound of the waves crashing.

After an hour, they nearly fell asleep until they were startled by a wet sensation on their toes. They looked to see the water reaching their towels. "Whoa, we'd better move!" Irma said as she got the towels, which were now partially wet. Robert took down the beach umbrellas and they moved further away from the water. "You know what, I think we should call it a day before we get sunburned." Irma said. "Good idea, the last thing we need is sunburn." Robert replied as they began walking towards home. "Well, that was fun." Irma said as they crossed the street. "Yeah, I still say that that picture of the pelican was a lucky shot." Robert replied as they got to the next block. "Yeah, and Andrew found a nice seashell to decorate his room with." Irma replied. They got home and relaxed for the rest of the day.

Part 4: Preparation for the Next Deployment

September 11, 2029

Robert and Caleb were preparing for their next deployment to Iran. "Well, it's time to get going." Robert said as he and his family got into the van in preparation to head to San Diego. "I still wish you didn't have to go." Irma said as they left the neighborhood. "Yeah, but It's my job, someone's gotta do it. Besides, I've been through one war, I can definitely last through another." Robert replied as they approached the on-ramp to Interstate 5. "Yeah, that's true." Irma replied as she drove onto the on-ramp. After four hours, they arrived in San Diego. They went across the San Diego-Coronado Bay Bridge and proceeded to Carrier Row, where the USS Ronald Reagan was docked. They parked in the lot by the berth and got out of the van.

As they walked towards the ship, Irma threw herself into Robert's arms and burst into tears. "I don't want to lose you out there!" Irma said as Robert wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, I'll make it; I survived one war, and I can make it through another." Robert said in a soothing voice as he wiped away Irma's tears. "I love you, be careful." Irma said as they broke their embrace. "I love you too, and I will be all right." Robert replied as he went to join his shipmates. He got in line just behind Caleb and they slowly made their way to the ship as Irma, Andrew and Cornelia looked on. They waved at each other as the guys got to the gangway. "Permission to come aboard." Robert said as he saluted the officer in charge. "Come aboard." The officer replied as he returned Robert's salute and Robert boarded the ship. Two hours later, the USS Ronald Reagan departed for its next tour of duty in Iran. Robert had no idea that one of his shipmates would die towards the end of this deployment.


	7. Second Deployment

Chapter 6:Second Deployment

Part 1: Air Patrol Battle

September 18, 2029

Robert was flying a combat air patrol mission over a FOB located 60 miles south of the city of Arak. Suddenly, the radio crackled to life. "Eagle Flight, this is Scope Eye, we have contacts bearing 330, 19 miles at angels 15. Multiple Tomcats and Backfires confirmed, be careful." AWACS said as the planes were beginning their next orbit. "Roger, committing on the bandits now." Flyboy said as they turned to begin the intercept. The pilots flipped their master arm switches to ARM and selected their AIM-120D AMRAAM medium-range air-to-air missiles. They plugged in afterburners and closed in on the bandits. "Go get 'em, Talisman." Flyboy said as they got closer to the enemy formation. Robert locked onto one of the enemy F-14s with an AMRAAM. Within thirty seconds, the SHOOT indicator appeared on the HUD.

"Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert called out as he pulled the trigger, causing an AMRAAM to fly off of its launch rail. "Eagle 1, fox three!" Flyboy called out as he fired an AMRAAM at a Tu-22 Backfire. Robert targeted another Tu-22 Backfire bomber and locked on. When the SHOOT indicator appeared, Robert squeezed the trigger. "Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as the missile shot off of the launch rail. Just then, Robert's RWR began beeping, indicating that he was being tracked. "Eagle 2, radar spiked!" Robert called out as Flyboy rushed to his aid. "Eagle 1, fox three!" Flyboy called out as he launched an AMRAAM at the Tomcat that was targeting Robert. At that moment, the missiles that Robert fired hit their marks. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he continued the fight. The missile that Flyboy fired hit the Bear. "Eagle 1, good kill!" The Hawkeye announced as Robert targeted another Bear.

The bomber, as well as the rest of the enemy aircraft, passed the two Super Hornets, which turned around to attempt a shot. Robert closed in on the bomber as he switched to his heat-seekers. The distinct growl began to sound in Robert's headphones as the seeker head detected the bomber's heat signature. When the tone changed to indicate a lock-on, Robert almost unconsciously pressed the trigger. "Eagle 2, fox two!" he called out as the AIM-9X rolled off of the wingtip rail and into the bomber, which exploded. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he engaged a Tomcat. The variable-sweep winged fighter tried to avoid Robert's attempts at getting a lock, but Robert managed to get into a good firing position in just seconds. Robert uncaged the Sidewinder's seeker head and used his helmet-mounted sight (HMS) to get the lock as the Tomcat tried to turn away. "Eagle 2, fox two!" Robert called out as he launched his missile. The Tomcat tried to dodge the missile, but the Sidewinder's vectored-thrust rocket nozzle made this tactic useless. The missile hit the right wing, which was blown off. Robert watched as the enemy pilots ejected from the burning Tomcat. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he formed up next to Flyboy' plane. Robert got behind another Backfire and got in position for a Sidewinder shot. When the growling tone changed, Robert pulled the trigger. "Eagle 2, fox two!" he called out as a heat-seeker rolled off of the left wingtip rail. The missile hit the bomber and blew its tail off. "Eagle 2, splash one." Robert called out as he engaged the rest of the enemy formation.

Suddenly, the missile alert tone of the RWR sounded, indicating that an enemy missile was launched at Robert's plane. "Eagle 2, missile launch, 3o'clock, break right!" Flyboy called out. Robert rolled hard right as he released decoy flares. The missile turned out to be an AIM-9L Sidewinder fired by a Tomcat. Robert uncaged the seeker heads of the Sidewinders and locked onto the F-14 with the HMS. "Eagle 2, fox two!" Robert called out as the missile rolled off of the launch rail on the starboard outboard wing pylon. The missile struck the Tomcat's fuselage, just behind the cockpit. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he watched the enemy pilot eject. Robert switched to his eight remaining AMRAAMs and turned to engage onto the remaining eight Backfire bombers. Robert closed in and locked onto one of the bombers. "Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as he pulled the trigger to fire an AMRAAM missile. Just then, Robert looked at his radar and spotted a Tomcat at his 10 o'clock. He turned left and locked onto the bandit. Just then, the missile that Robert fired hit the bomber. "Eagle 2, splash one!" he called out as he got ready to fire an AMRAAM at another Tomcat. "Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert called out as he pulled the trigger and the AMRAAM shot away at the F-14.

Robert turned right to get the remaining bombers. Thirty seconds later, the missile hit and destroyed the Tomcat. "Eagle 2, good kill." AWACS called out. Robert locked onto a bomber and got ready to fire. "Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as he pulled the trigger and the missile shot away. He quickly switched to another bomber and fired another AMRAAM. He repeated the process four more times with his remaining missiles. Each missile that was fired hit its target. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as his last missile hit its mark. There was only one more bomber left, but Flyboy was already in position to engage. "Eagle 1, fox two!" he called out as he fired a Sidewinder at the bomber, just as its bomb bay doors were opening up. The missile slammed into the center of the Backfire's fuselage, splitting the aircraft in two. "Eagle 1, splash one!" Flyboy called out as the remains of the bomber fell to the ground. "Eagle flight, clean sweep, no bogies remaining. Mission accomplished, return to base immediately." AWACS said. "Roger, Eagle flight returning to base." Flyboy said as the two planes turned towards the base. The pilots flipped their master arm switches to SAFE and switched their displays as necessary.

When they got near the base, Robert went into the pattern while Flyboy got ready to land. "Eagle 1, cleared to land, winds light and variable." The ATC said as Flyboy made his approach. "Tower, Eagle 1 copies all." Flyboy as he continued his approach. Robert watched as Flyboy performed a flawless landing. Robert got into the approach corridor and reduced his airspeed to less than 300 knots. "Tower, Eagle 2 to land." Robert said over the radio as he turned on his aircraft's ILS and the antiskid. "Eagle 2, cleared to land, wind light and variable." The ATC responded. Robert lowered half flaps and the landing gear as he lined the plane up with the runway. "Tower, Eagle 2 copies all." Robert replied as he continued his approach. He lowered full flaps and reduced his airspeed to 150 knots. Thirty seconds later, the plane touched down on the runway. "Eagle 2, cleared taxi to parking." the ground controller said as Robert applied the brakes to slow down to taxiing speed. Once his speed was down to 15 knots, Robert turned onto the taxiway and made his way to the flightline. After parking in the designated area, Robert shut the engines and systems down and opened the canopy. He walked on the flightline and back to the pilots' lounge a happy, yet exhausted pilot.

Part 2: Shipyard Assault

December 1, 2029

The squadron's mission was to engage and destroy the shipyard and any ships that were docked there. The Eagle Squadron planes launched from the carrier and proceeded to the mission zone. "Let's do it!" Flyboy said as he and his fellow pilots entered the area. "Contacts detected, bearing 090, they look like MiG-29s!" AWACS said. "Roger, proceeding to engage the enemy!" Robert replied. The Eagle squad then headed west to engage the enemy fighters. "Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert said as he fired an AMRAAM at the nearest MiG. The missile connected, tearing the aircraft in two. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he confirmed his kill. The other planes engaged the rest of the enemy aircraft. "Eagle 1, fox three!" Flyboy called out as he fired his missile. "Eagle 3, fox three!" Eagle 3's pilot (Jesse) called out as she fired. "Eagle 4, fox three!" Eagle 4's pilot (William) called out as he fired his missile. The missiles flew towards their targets at Mach 4, destroying them on impact. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he confirmed his kill. "Eagle 1, splash one!" Flyboy called out as he confirmed his kill. "Eagle 3, splash one!" Jesse called out as she watched her target explode. "Eagle 4, splash one!" William called out as he watched the results of his missile shot.

"Primary target detected, ETA five minutes! Eagles, you are cleared hot!" J-STARS said. "With pleasure!" Flyboy said as they went to begin the attack. Three minutes later, as they closed in, the attack began. Robert closed in and locked onto a frigate that was docked at the facility. "Eagle 2, firing!" he called out as he fired a Harpoon missile. The missile hit the target and blew it to bits. Meanwhile, Jesse was beginning her attack run on a pair of enemy destroyers. She managed to lock on as she got close. "Eagle 3, firing!" she called out as she fired two of her Harpoons at the ships. The missiles flew low as they closed in on their targets. A minute later, they hit the destroyers, disabling them. William came in and lined up for a run on an enemy supply ship. "Eagle 4, one away!" he called out as he dropped an Mk-83 1,000lb bomb on the ship. Robert was lining up for a cluster bomb run on a group of naval base facilities. "Eagle 2, one away!" he called out as he released the weapon. The cluster bomb burst open and released its deadly load onto the base facilities below. The facilities were destroyed by the deadly shower.

Meanwhile, Flyboy approached his next target, which was a pair of cruisers. "Eagle 1, firing!" he called out as he fired his last two missiles at the ships, which were hit and sunk in their docks. William made a low-level approach to a pair of enemy frigates and locked on. "Eagle 4, firing!" he called out as he fired his last two missiles. Jesse lined up for a run on another pair of destroyers. "Eagle 3, firing!" she called out as she fired her last two missiles. All four missiles hit their marks, causing absolute devastation. Eagle 5 (Rick) locked onto another destroyer and a frigate. "Eagle 5, firing!" he called out as he fired his two missiles. A minute later, the missiles hit the targets, causing fatal damage. Eagle 6 (Jill) made her approach on another pair of cruisers and locked on. "Eagle 6, firing!" she called out as she fired her two missiles. The missiles hit, causing massive damage. By this time, five of the enemy destroyers, four cruisers and three frigates have been sunk. Rick targeted an enemy frigate, while Robert targeted another. "Eagle 5, firing!" Rick said as he fired his missile. "Eagle 2, firing!" Robert called out as he fired his missile. The missiles hit the frigates, putting them out of action. "Warning, we have additional bandits inbound bearing 100, multiple MiG-29s, 17 miles at angels 3." AWACS said. Some of the Eagle planes went to engage the bandits while the rest continued the attack. "Eagle 5, fox three!" Rick called out as he fired an AMRAAM at a MiG. "Eagle 6, fox three!" Jill called out as she launched her missile. "Eagle 4, fox three!" William called out as he fired his last missile. The missiles were so fast that by the time the MiGs tried to evade, it was too late. "Eagle 5, splash one!" Rick called out as he confirmed his kill. "Eagle 6, splash one." Jill called out as she watched the results. "Eagle 4, splash one!" William called out as he confirmed his kill.

The remaining MiGs closed in and one of them fired an R-73 at Eagle 5! "Eagle 5, missile, break!" Robert ordered when he spotted the missile. Rick carried out evasive action while releasing flares. He managed to dodge the missile before the MiGs passed. Robert got behind a MiG as it crossed his path. He managed to get into position for a gun kill. "I'm too close for missiles, switching to guns!" Robert said as he got closer. He lined the reticle up and pulled the trigger for a second-long burst. The F/A-18F shuddered as its M61A2 fired a second's worth of bullets. Most of the bullets hit the MiG, causing it to burst into flames. "Eagle 2, splash two!" Robert called out as he watched the MiG go down. "Eagle 2, we've got one on our tail!" William said shortly after. "What's your position?" Robert asked. "We're at your 9o'clock! Hurry!" William replied. Robert looked and saw the MiG coming up behind William's plane. "Hang on! I'm on my way!" Robert said as he went into a 7.5G pushover to get behind the MiG that was targeting Eagle 4. Robert uncaged the seekers and used his HMS to get the lock. "Eagle 2, fox two!" Robert called out as he fired a Sidewinder heat-seeking missile. The missile went straight up the MiG's left tailpipe, causing it to explode in flames. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he watched the MiG explode. "Thanks, Talisman!" William said as they went back to the target area.

By this time, three of the Eagle planes had Harpoon missiles. Robert locked onto a pair of carriers as they tried to leave the docks. "Eagle 2, firing!" he called out as he fired his last two missiles. The missiles hit the carriers, causing heavy damage. Rick targeted another supply ship as he closed in. "Eagle 5, firing!" he called out as he fired his last missile. Jill targeted a pair of destroyers that were trying to flee the base. _Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away from us!_ She thought as she closed in on her targets. "Eagle 6, firing!" she called out as she fired her last two missiles. The missiles penetrated their targets, causing them to explode from the inside. Robert locked onto a frigate that was underway in an attempt to escape. He came in low as he locked on. "Eagle 2, firing!" he called out as he fired his last missile. The missile hit its mark, disabling the frigate. Eagle 7 (Fred) targeted the last pair of destroyers that were beginning to leave the area. "Eagle 7, firing!" he called out as he fired his two missiles. He then circled around towards the last pair of frigates that were heading for open waters. He activated his afterburners as he closed in for the kill. "Eagle 7, firing!" he called out as he fired his last two Harpoons. All four missiles hit and disabled their targets. "OK, now for the base facilities!" Flyboy ordered as the planes formed up.

The planes landed and were rearmed with Paveway III 2,000lb laser-guided bombs. The planes took off again and targeted the enemy base facilities. They armed their bombs and lined up on their targets. "Eagle 2, two away!" Robert called out as he dropped a pair of bombs on a communications post and a supply storage warehouse. "Eagle 1, two away!" Flyboy called out as he dropped two of his bombs on a pair of docking berths. "Eagle 3, two away!" Jesse called out as she dropped two of her LGBs on another pair of berths. "Eagle 4, two away!" William called out as he dropped a pair of bombs on a pair of hangars at a nearby military helicopter base. "Eagle 5, four away!" Rick called out as he dropped his bombs on a group of Mi-28 Havocs that were revving up on the heliport's flightline. "Eagle 6, two away!" Jill called out as she dropped two of her bombs on the heliport's control tower and a nearby ammo dump. "Eagle 7, four away!" Fred called out as he dropped all four of his bombs on a group of ammo dumps that were by the docks. The bombs hit their marks within twenty seconds, causing absolute carnage.

"We have good hits!" Flyboy reported as he and the rest of the squadron circled around for another pass. Eagle 7 and Eagle 5 broke away as the rest lined up on the remaining targets. "Eagle 2, two away!" Robert called out as he dropped his remaining bombs on a pair of machine gun bunkers between the heliport and the naval docks. "Eagle 1, two away!" Flyboy called out as he dropped his remaining bombs on the last pair of hangars on the heliport. "Eagle 3, two away!" Jesse called out as she dropped her remaining bombs on another pair of bunkers near the berths. "Eagle 4, two away!" William called out as he dropped his last two bombs on two of the remaining berths. "Eagle 6, two away!" Jill called out as she dropped her last bombs on the last pair of berths. All of the bombs hit their targets with devastating precision, causing absolute destruction. "All targets destroyed, return to home plate." J-STARS ordered. The Eagles set their master arm switches to SAFE and returned to the base.

Part 3: Skies of Fire

March 21, 2030

The Eagle pilots were deployed at the Forward Operations Base (FOB) for the remainder of this deployment. Their next mission was to intercept a group of TU-160 Blackjack and TU-95 Bear bombers that were carrying nuclear weapons. These bombers were possibly intending to attack American cities, such as San Diego, Los Angeles and even Heatherfield! The F/A-18Es took off and rushed to intercept them. "Tally ho, first bomber group!" Flyboy said as he armed his plane's weapons. The team went into combat spread formation to give the bombers no room to evade their attacks. "All units engage at your own discretion!" Flyboy said as he got ready to fire an AIM-120D AMRAAM missile. "Eagle 1, fox three!" he called out as the missile streaked away at one of the bombers. "Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert called out as he fired his missile. "Eagle 3, fox three!" Jesse called out as she fired her missile. "Eagle 4, fox three!" William called out as he fired his missile. "Eagle 5, fox three!" Rick called out as he fired an AMRAAM. "Eagle 6, fox three!" Jill called out as she fired an AMRAAM. "Eagle 7, fox three!" Fred called out as he fired his missile. All seven missiles hit their targets, which burst into flames. "Eagle 1, splash one!" Flyboy called out as he confirmed his kill. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he watched his missile hit. "Eagle 3, splash one!" Jesse called out as she watched the impact of her missile. "Eagle 4, splash one!" William called out as he watched the bomber that he hit go down. "Eagle 5, splash one!" Rick called out as he watched the bomber go down in flames. "Eagle 6, splash one!" Jill called out as she confirmed her kill. "Eagle 7, splash one!" Fred called out as he watched the stricken bomber explode.

Eventually, the team got closer to the remaining bombers. Robert noticed that there were many escort fighters. Robert and Flyboy split off to distract the enemy fighters while the rest engaged the remaining bombers. Robert switched to his AIM-9X Sidewinder missiles as the he approached the enemy fighters. Robert uncaged the seeker heads as he heard the distinct growling tone in his headphones. Robert acted on instinct once the growling changed to a higher-pitched tone. "Eagle 2, fox two!" he called out as the Sidewinder rolled off of the starboard wingtip. Robert then switched to his next target and locked on. "Eagle 2, fox two!" he called out as he let off another Sidewinder. Just then, one of the Super Flankers fired an R-73 Archer missile! "Eagle 1, missile, break!" Rick called out as Robert jinked and released a burst of decoy flares. By the time that Robert dodged the Archer, the two missiles he fired hit their targets. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out before carrying out a Split-S to get behind the remaining Super Flanker. "Eagle 2, fox two!" Robert called out as he fired another Sidewinder, which flew to a lethal kill. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out.

Meanwhile, the others were targeting the remaining bombers, "Eagle 3, fox two!" Jesse called out as she fired a Sidewinder at a Tu-160 bomber. The missile struck the fuselage, splitting it in two. "Eagle 3, splash one!" Jesse called out as she confirmed her kill. William lined up behind another Tu-160 for a gun kill. He fired a second-long burst, which set the bomber on fire. "Eagle 4, splash two!" he called out as he confirmed his kill. Robert turned around and locked onto a Tu-160 bomber. "Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as he fired the missile. "Eagle 7, fox three!" Fred called out as he fired an AMRAAM. "Eagle 1, fox three!" Flyboy called out as he fired. "Eagle 3, fox three!" Jesse called out as one of her AMRAAMs flew off towards its target. A minute later, the missiles hit the bombers, destroying them. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as his missile hit. "Eagle 3, splash one!" Jesse called out as her target was destroyed. "Eagle 1, splash one!" Flyboy called out as his target was destroyed. "Eagle 7, splash one!" Fred said as his missile took his target out. "All enemy bombers have been shot down, nice job!" AWACS said. Robert later got into the approach corridor and reduced his airspeed to less than 300 knots. "Tower, Eagle 2 to land." Robert said over the radio as he turned on his aircraft's ILS and the antiskid. "Eagle 2, cleared to land, wind light and variable." The ATC responded. Robert lowered half flaps and the landing gear as he lined the plane up with the runway. "Tower, Eagle 2 copies all." Robert replied as he continued his approach. He lowered full flaps and reduced his airspeed to 150 knots. Thirty seconds later, the plane touched down on the runway. "Eagle 2, cleared taxi to parking." the ground controller said as Robert applied the brakes to slow down to taxiing speed. Once his speed was down to 15 knots, Robert turned onto the taxiway and made his way to the flightline. After parking in the designated area, Robert shut the engines and systems down and opened the canopy. He walked on the flightline and back to the pilots' lounge a happy, yet exhausted pilot.

Part 4: Death of a Hero

June 5, 2030

The Eagles were en route to carry out a mission to provide close air support for friendly ground forces in the deserts of Iran, near the city of Hamadan. Below the planes, a massive group of M1A3 Abrams tanks rolling across the desert towards the town of Qom, just south of Tehran. "Eagles, we have multiple groups of enemy ground units approaching the area, you're cleared hot." J-STARS Guard Dog said. "Roger, Eagles are committing onto targets." Flyboy replied. The planes armed their weapons and split off as the battle began. Robert looked towards the friendly units and saw a group of AH-64E Sea Apaches approaching the area. "This is Firestorm one, we have the enemy in sight, request clearance to engage." Caleb's voice said over the radio. "Firestorm, you're cleared hot." Guard Dog replied. The helicopters closed in on the enemy. "Eagle 1, rifle!" Flyboy called out as he fired a Maverick at a T-72 MBT. "Eagle 2, rifle!" Robert called out as he fired a pair of Mavericks at a pair of BMP-2s. "Eagles, provide air cover for the Firestorms while they engage the enemy." AWACS ordered. "Roger, we won't let any bandits near them!" Flyboy replied as the squadron formed up and began to climb. Meanwhile, the Firestorms were engaging the enemy with AGM-114 Hellfire laser-guided antitank missiles. Caleb just destroyed a pair of T-72s with a pair of Hellfires. Suddenly, Caleb's RWR went off as an SA-7 was locking onto his chopper. "Firestorm 1, get out of there!" his wingman ordered as Caleb searched out the SAM. Suddenly, the missile fired, followed by three more! _SHIT!!! I've never had this many missiles coming at me at once during the North Korean conflict! _Caleb thought as he tried to evade the incoming missiles. Three of the missiles hit the decoy flares that he dispensed. The last missile hit the fuselage, near the main rotor mast. "DAMN!" Caleb said as he stabilized his helicopter's flight path after the missile hit.

"Firestorm 1, what's your status, over!" Robert asked as he and the rest of the squadron orbited the battlefield. "My starboard engine is severely damaged and my transmission is badly hit as well." Caleb replied. "Roger, can you make it back to base?" Robert asked. "I think so, I'm going to try and head back." Caleb replied. "Roger, good luck." Robert replied as he watched the action below. "Enemy forces are dwindling, keep up the good work!" Guard Dog said as the friendly tanks pushed their way through the battlefield. Meanwhile, Caleb struggled to keep his stricken helicopter airborne as he tried to head back to the base. "Come on, hold up just a bit longer!" Caleb muttered as he continued towards the base. Suddenly, another SAM fired at his helicopter. "Aw, shit!" Caleb said as he braced for the impact. As his wingmen watched in horror, the missile struck the tail of the helicopter, causing it to go into a tailspin and fall from the sky. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY, THIS IS FIRESTORM 1 GOING IN HARD!!!" Caleb said as his helicopter spiraled to the ground. The AH-64 went nose-down and slammed into the ground, exploding on impact, killing Caleb instantly! _OH, SHIT!! The girls are NOT going to be happy about this, especially Cornelia!_ Robert thought as he observed the crash. "Firestorm 1 is down, I say again, Firestorm 1 is down!" Robert said. "All enemy units are retreating, good work everyone!" Guard Dog said. "Yeah, but we lost a brave aviator today." Caleb's wingman said. The remaining Firestorm helicopters and the Eagles went back to the base. Five days later, they prepared to head back to the Ronald Reagan for their next trip home.


	8. Second Leave

Chapter 7: Second Leave

Part 1: Bad News

June 10, 2030

Robert had just gotten off of the USS Ronald Reagan after the Nimitz-class aircraft carrier docked in its berth in San Diego Harbor. _How am I going to tell them? Cornelia might think I'm trying to pull a sick joke or something! Hell, with it, they gave me his ID tags, they'll know that I'm not joking around. _Robert thought as he looked at Caleb's ID tags, which were slightly bent and scorched from the explosion of the crash five days before. Robert scanned the crowd as he walked and saw Irma and Cornelia waving at him. _Here goes nothing, better they find out now than later! _Robert thought as he walked over to them. "Oh, Robert, you're OK!" Irma said as Robert took her in his arms and gave her a kiss. "Where's Caleb?" Cornelia asked. "Well…I'm not quite sure how to say this, but…" Robert said grimly as he handed her Caleb's tags. Cornelia put her hand over her mouth and gasped when she saw the state of the tags. "What…how…what happened?" Cornelia asked, tears building up in her eyes. "His helicopter was shot down during our last mission. It went nose-down and exploded on impact. There was nothing I could have done; I'm sorry." Robert said as he explained Caleb's fate to her. "NOOOOOOOO! How could this have happened?! I wish it wasn't true!!" Cornelia said as she began crying inconsolably on Robert's shoulder. "We all do, but this is one of those things that we have to accept when it happens." Irma said as she placed a hand on Cornelia's shoulder. Cornelia lifted her head from Robert's tear-soaked shoulder and looked at Irma. She threw herself into Irma's arms and began crying again.

"Let's go, we need some time to recover." Robert said as they began walking to the parking lot. "I'm going to sit in back with Cornelia, if that's OK." Irma said as the got into the van. "OK, she needs you with her right now, especially since she suffering the most from this loss." Robert replied as they got their seatbelts on. "Let's go to Cornelia's house, and tell the others what happened." Irma said as they left. They began driving to Cornelia's house. After they got into Heatherfield, they were next to Hay Lin's car at a stoplight. "HEY, HOW'VE YOU BEEN?!" Hay Lin shouted. "WE NEED TO HEAD TO CORNELIA'S HOUSE!" Robert shouted back. "WHY?!" Eric shouted. "WE'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE!" Robert shouted in reply. "OK, WE'LL FOLLOW YOU!" Hay Lin shouted back as the light turned green. They drove to Cornelia's house and got inside. "What's wrong, Cornelia?" Hay Lin asked when she noticed that Cornelia was crying. "Caleb got KIA in Iran." Irma grimly replied. "Oh my…Are you gonna be OK?" Hay Lin replied. Just then, Will and Taranee came in with their husbands. "Hey, how have you guy- Cornelia, what's wrong?" Will asked when she saw Cornelia still crying on Irma's shoulder. "It's Caleb, he…he's…he's GONE!!!" Cornelia replied as she cried harder. "Oh my god, poor Cornelia! He was her true love and now he's dead! First Alchemy lost Martin in the North Korea conflict, and now, Cornelia lost Caleb; who could be next?!" Taranee said as tears began building up. They all spent the night at Cornelia's house, trying to comfort her in her time of need.

Part 2: Last Goodbyes

June 16, 2030

Robert, Irma and the others took their kids to their respective relatives' houses before taking an early morning flight to Arlington National Cemetery in Washington DC for Caleb's funeral. "I still can't believe he's actually dead. I never thought any of us would see this day coming when it did." Will said, tears forming in her eyes. Even Elyon was there with them to pay her respects to Caleb. They stood near the grave site while the minister proceeded to talk about Caleb's military career. "Is there anyone else who would like to say something about him?" the minister asked when he was done. Cornelia raised her hand and walked up. "I just wanted to say that…he was a great husband and a great role model. I *sniff* I just wish that this didn't happen now. I'm going to miss him very much!" Cornelia managed to say before she ran up to Elyon and burst into tears. "I'm sorry about Caleb; he was a great man, a brilliant pilot and a wonderful husband to you." Elyon said as she started to cry.

Just then, they all watched as the drill platoon began the 21-gun salute. To Cornelia, the first shots made her feel like the bullets were hitting her heart. Irma looked up at Robert, who looked at her. She threw herself into his arms and started crying. "I hope this will be the last military funeral I go to. I don't ever want to end up having to go to YOURS!" Irma said tearfully as Robert held her tightly in his arms. "Don't worry, you won't. I'll survive this war like we did the last one." he said as the last shots of the 21-gun salute fired. The girls each had a bouquet of flowers in hand, while the guys stood by them.

The couples lined up to say their goodbyes. Will and Matt went first; Will placed her flower bouquet by the grave marker as Matt gave a salute. As Will and Matt walked away, Taranee and Nigel went next. Taranee nearly burst into tears as she placed her bouquet next to Will's. Hay Lin and Eric went next, placing their bouquet next to Taranee's. Hay Lin gave a final salute before they walked away. Robert and Irma were the next ones up. Irma placed her bouquet next to the marker. "It's been an honor serving with you, like all of our other fallen comrades, we will never forget; your sacrifice, like Martin's, will not be for nothing. I will finish this war, no matter what it takes!" Robert said before giving a final salute. Irma wiped away some tears as they let Cornelia and Elyon step up.

Elyon and Cornelia kneeled down and placed their bouquets on top of the others, trying to control the tears that were building up. "I never thought it would end this way, I never wanted it to end this way, ever." Cornelia said before her grief took hold and she buried her face in her hands and started crying. "Hey, you'll be OK; I know it." Elyon said softly as she put a hand on Cornelia's shoulder. Cornelia looked up and threw herself into Elyon's arms and began crying again. Elyon tried to her own tears in, but she knew Caleb as well as Cornelia did, and missed him just the same. She began crying on Cornelia's shoulder and they stayed that way for ten minutes until they got up and joined the others. "Let's go back to the hotel, we need to rest for the flight home." Irma said as they left the cemetery. "Yeah, you're right, we just got hit with a major loss and we need to cool off." Robert replied. They drove back to the hotel and went to bed early. The next morning, they caught a 4:00am flight back to Heatherfield.

Part 3: Musical Tribute to the Fallen

June 17, 2030

At Irma's house, Irma, Cornelia and Robert woke up at 11:45AM relaxed, but still depressed by Caleb's death. They went into the living room and Robert turned on the TV. They sat down and watched the program that was on. A few minutes later, during a commercial break, there was an advertisement that announced that Heatherfield was having its yearly talent show at the Heatherdome. "Wow, you can do something on that!" Irma said. "Yeah, but what can I do?" Cornelia asked. "I have an Idea, you and Alchemy can do a duet, as a tribute to Caleb and Martin." Irma replied. "Yeah…I think I can do that." Cornelia replied. Cornelia thought about it and smiled as she came to her decision. "I'll do it, for Caleb, Martin and everyone who died in North Korea and Iran." she said. "OK, let's go then." Robert said. They got up and turned the TV off. They got into Robert's van and headed off to the Heatherdome to sign Cornelia up. They got to the Heatherdome a few minutes later, and saw that there was a small line in front of the entrance. Robert found a suitable space in the parking lot and parked in it. They got out and got in line.

While waiting, they saw Alchemy walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, guys, how's it going?" he asked as he walked up. "Not much, Cornelia's going into the talent show. What's new with you?" Cornelia asked. "I just got off work, and I thought I could do something for this show." Alchemy replied. "Me too, hey you wanna make it a duet with me?" Cornelia asked. "Sure, what are you going to be performing?" Alchemy asked. "I'm going to be doing a tribute to Caleb and the others who died in the past two conflicts." Cornelia asked. "Oh, sure, I'd love to, it would mean so much to Martin, if only he was here to see it." Alchemy replied, a tear streaking down her face. Just then, they saw Taranee coming up behind them. "Hey, guys, you going into the show, too?" she asked. "Yeah, Alchemy and I are doing a duet to honor Martin and Caleb." Cornelia replied. "Cool, "I'm going to be singing, too!" Taranee replied. They got inside and the three girls signed up while Robert and Irma waited outside. "How'd it go?" Robert asked. "Great, we're going to be the last two acts, and the show starts at 2." Taranee replied. "Not bad, that gives us an hour to invite the others." Irma said. They left the Heatherdome and drove to Will's house.

Cornelia walked up to Will's front door and knocked twice. "What's up?" Will asked when she opened the front door. "Cornelia, Alchemy and I got signed up for the talent show, wanna come?" Taranee asked. "Sure, sounds fun." Will replied as they got into the van. They then went to Hay Lin's house down the block. Irma honked the horn and in thirty seconds, Hay Lin came out and ran up to the van. "What's happening today?" Hay Lin asked. "I'm in the talent show today, along with Alchemy and Taranee, wanna come and see us perform?" Cornelia asked. "Sure, I'd love to!" Hay Lin replied as she got in back with the others. "Elyon's gotta see Taranee, Cornelia and Alchemy when they go on, she'll love it!" Cornelia said as they drove off. "Good thinking, let's go pick her up!" Irma replied as she drove the van to Elyon's house. Irma pulled up in front and honked the horn twice. Elyon came running out and to the van. Cornelia opened the sliding door and Elyon got in. "What's up?" she asked. "Cornelia, Taranee and Alchemy are in the talent show today at the Heatherdome." Will replied. "Awesome, let's get there early so they can get ready." Elyon replied. "We're doing that now as a matter of fact." Irma replied.

They got to the Heatherdome and found a good parking space close to the entrance. They got out and walked towards the entrance. "We'll be in the front row, just to let you know." Irma said. "Yeah, good luck, you three." Robert said as they went to get ready. The others got their tickets and managed to find some front-row seats. By the time they got there and took their seats, the first act was just beginning. They relaxed and watched the other acts, all of which were good, but they knew that Taranee's act and Alchemy and Cornelia's duet would be the best. "Next up, we have Mrs. Taranee Cook, who is going to sing for us tonight." The announcer said. Robert, Irma and the others shouted with joy when Taranee came onto the stage. The others sat wide-eyed when Taranee took the microphone and the lights dimmed. "I'm going to be performing a song that I have always liked since the first time I heard it, hope you all enjoy it." Taranee announced as the spotlight shone on her. She saw Nigel and the others in the front row and smiled as she turned on the stereo and began to sing. Yeah, rock on, Taranee! Will thought as Taranee got to the first chorus. Taranee's awesome voice echoed throughout the auditorium as she got to the third verse. _Wow, she can be a star with a voice like that! _Nigel thought as he looked on. _Wow, they must really enjoy my singing! But then again, who doesn't?_ Taranee thought as she got to the last chorus.

Everyone began applauding and cheering loudly when the song was over. Taranee walked off the stage smiling. "Last, but not least, we have Mrs. Cornelia Hale and Alchemy Tubbs, both of whom lost their husbands in the recent conflicts in North Korea and Iran. They will be doing a special performance for us tonight." The announcer said as Alchemy and Cornelia came onto the stage. "We are going to be performing a duet to honor those who have fallen in battle over the past 15 years, two of which were our husbands." Cornelia announced. "We miss them very much, and want this to be a tribute to those currently overseas, and those who have fought and died in the past, so we can enjoy our freedom and our future." Alchemy finished as Cornelia turned on the stereo. They stood side-by-side as the music began to play and began. Everyone stared wide-eyed as they sang the first verse flawlessly. I couldn't have picked a better song for this if I tried! Irma thought as a tear streaked down her face. If only Martin and Caleb were here...they would have loved this! Will thought as Cornelia and Alchemy got to the second chorus. The entire audience was in a trance when the two got to the last part of the song. Wow, Caleb would be so proud to hear that wonderful voice. Elyon thought as they got to the last line.

The audience was speechless when the song ended. They began cheering and applauding as Alchemy and Cornelia came off the stage. "Wow…Martin and Caleb would have loved it." Irma said as she wiped away a tear. Robert looked around for the others as the audience left the arena. He found them outside, near the parking lot. "Well, now what do you all want to do?" Irma asked as they got into the van. "I know, how about we hang out at your house, the kids will love it!" Hay Lin said. "Sounds good, let's go pick them up right now!" Irma said as they drove off. They first picked up Matt, Jr. from Will's mother's house. They then went to Eric's father's house to pick up Michael and Chris. They then went to pick up Alexis from Peter's house. Lastly, they picked up Andrew from Anna's house and drove to Robert and Irma's house.

"Alright, what do you kids wanna do?" Robert asked. "Can we watch cartoons in your movie room?" Chris asked. "Sure, I'll get that going for you all." Robert said as he went down to the basement to set up the home theater system in the basement. The kids all followed him with excitement. "Wow, they really seem to like that home theater room down there." Taranee said. "Yeah, nothing keeps kids occupied like watching cartoons on a 110" screen with surround sound!" Irma replied. Two minutes later, Robert came walking, or more like limping up the stairs from the basement, looking exhausted. "The boys didn't tear you apart, did they?" Hay Lin asked jokingly. "Nah, the kids just got overly excited and ran my ass over." Robert replied. "Shall we watch a movie of our own?" Cornelia asked as she went towards Irma and Robert's massive DVD collection. "I know, let's watch a classic!" Irma said as she got out a DVD called "Monsters VS Aliens". Robert put the DVD into the DVD player and they all relaxed as they watched the movie. Three hours later, the others went home with their kids as Irma, Andrew and Robert relaxed. They ended up going to bed at 9:30pm, knowing that Robert was going to leave for his next deployment the next morning.


	9. Third Deployment

Chapter 8: Third Deployment

Part 1: Preemptive Strike

June 26, 2030

The squadron was deployed at a front-line base 30 miles west of the capital city of Tehran. At 12:00, the pilots received a message over the PA system: "All VFA-115 pilots report to the briefing room at this time, repeat all VFA-115 pilots report to the briefing room at this time."

"Showtime, let's go." Jill said as she and the others got up to go to the briefing room. Once in the briefing room, they sat down and waited for the officer. "Attention!" the officer said as he entered the room. The pilots instantly stood at attention as the officer took his place at the podium. "As you were." the officer said as the pilots took their seats again. "OK, Intel just got the location of an enemy ICBM base located 15 miles south of the capital. We need to take out this base before it has a chance to launch its missiles.

An ABL aircraft will be on station to destroy any missiles that launch, but hopefully, they shouldn't need to. A Delta Force team will be deploying at the base to open up the missile silos so that you can drop your bombs and destroy the missiles. The missiles may automatically launch once the silos are open, so you need to act fast once those hatches open up. Your aircrafts' navigation computers are already programmed with the target coordinates. Any questions?" the officer said. The pilots looked at him as they responded, "No, sir!".

"Good, let's kick the tires and light the fires; dismissed." The officer said as the pilots got up. They went to put on their flight gear and headed out to their planes. Robert tested his aircraft's systems as the turbines began spooling up. He closed the canopy and strapped himself in as the turbines reached idle power. "Tower, Eagle Flight to taxi." Flyboy said as the other planes finished starting up.

"Eagle Flight, cleared to taxi, check altimeter, hold short of runway." The ATC responded. The pilots released their planes' parking brakes and began rolling down the taxiway towards the runway. The pilots lowered the flaps to takeoff position and switched the data shown on their primary displays.

"Tower, Eagle Flight for takeoff." Flyboy said as the planes reached the runway. "Eagle Flight, cleared for takeoff, altitude restrictions canceled, good luck." The ATC responded as the planes paired up and went into full afterburner for the takeoff run. The planes pulled up off of the runway as they reached takeoff speed.

The pilots raised their landing gear and followed the data on their navigation displays to the target area. They armed their weapons systems and closed in for the attack. Just then, a voice came on the radio, "This is Bravo 51, we've reached the silo control room, is the strike package here yet?" the voice said. _That must be the Delta Force team! Good to know they made it in one piece! _Robert thought as the squadron arrived at the missile base.

"Affirmative, the strike package has arrived, the operation has the green light, you got that, Eagle Flight?" AWACS replied.

"Eagle copies, beginning our run now." Flyboy replied. The pilots went into a hard climb and armed their JDAMs as the silos began to open up. "The silos are opening, hurry up and drop those bombs!" Bravo 51 said as the planes began their attack dive. "Eagle 1, one away!" Flyboy called out as he released his JDAM.

"Eagle 2, one away!" Robert called out as he dropped his bomb. "Eagle 3, one away!" Jesse called out as she dropped her JDAM. "Eagle 4, one away!" William called out as his JDAM dropped away. "Eagle 5, one away!" Rick called out as he dropped his bomb.

"Eagle 6, one away!" Jill called out as she dropped her JDAM. The pilots pulled out of their dive and watched as their bombs went into the silos, striking the missiles inside. "We have good hits, I say again, we have good hits!" Flyboy said as he watched the columns of fire shoot out of the silos.

"Roger, we're heading out now!" Bravo 51's lead said as they began to evacuate the missile base. A few minutes later, the pilots saw the Delta Force squad coming out of the base facility. "OK, friendlies are out, destroy the facilities!" AWACS ordered.

"Roger, committing against the targets now!" Flyboy replied as the planes began their attack run on the base facilities. "Eagle 1, one away!" Flyboy called out as he dropped a JDAM on the base's barracks. "Eagle 2, one away!" Robert called out as he dropped a JDAM on the base's fire control facility. Both bombs hit their marks, reducing their targets to rubble.

"All targets destroyed, good work, Eagle Flight!" AWACS said. The planes formed up and circled around as an MV-22 Osprey arrived to pick up the Delta Force team. "Eagles, your new orders are to escort the Osprey as it takes the squad home." AWACS said as the Osprey lifted off and began to transition to forward flight.

"Roger, we'll make sure they get home in one piece." Flyboy replied. The squadron formed up by the Osprey and got ready to intercept any incoming bandits at a moment's notice. "Eagles, we have contacts, bearing 300, 75 miles at angels 5, Tomcats, targets are hostile." AWACS said five minutes later.

"Roger, we'll handle the bandits, stand by and take out any that get through!" Flyboy ordered as he, Robert and Jesse split off to engage the enemy. They switched to their AMRAAMs and closed in. A minute later, they spotted six enemy Tomcats on their radar and locked on. "Eagle 1, fox three!" Flyboy called out as he fired a missile. "Eagle 2, fox three!" Robert called out as he fired two missiles.

"Eagle 3, fox three!" Jesse called out as she fired two of her missiles. The missiles hit the Tomcats, destroying them. "Eagle 1, splash one!" Flyboy called out as he confirmed his kill. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he watched the burning Tomcats go down. "Eagle 3, splash one!" Jesse called out as she watched the fireballs dissipate. The one remaining Tomcat fired an AIM-7 Sparrow missile at Robert's plane!

"Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as he fired an AMRAAM and began evasive action. The much faster AMRAAM hit the Tomcat, causing the Sparrow to break its lock on Robert's plane. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he confirmed his kill. The planes went back into formation by the Osprey.

"Airspace sanitized, good work, return to base." AWACS ordered. The planes split off as another squadron formed up by the Osprey. Robert watched as Flyboy made a safe landing at the base. Robert circled around as watched Eagle 1 clear the runway. Robert later got into the approach corridor and reduced his airspeed to less than 300 knots.

"Tower, Eagle 2 to land." Robert said over the radio as he turned on his aircraft's ILS and the antiskid. "Eagle 2, cleared to land, wind light and variable." The ATC responded. Robert lowered half flaps and the landing gear as he lined the plane up with the runway.

"Tower, Eagle 2 copies all." Robert replied as he continued his approach. He lowered full flaps and reduced his airspeed to 150 knots. Thirty seconds later, the plane touched down on the runway. "Eagle 2, cleared taxi to parking." the ground controller said as Robert applied the brakes to slow down to taxiing speed.

Once his speed was down to 15 knots, Robert turned onto the taxiway and made his way to the flightline. After parking in the designated area, Robert shut the engines and systems down and opened the canopy. He walked on the flightline and back to the pilots' lounge.

Part 2: Last Stand

September 15, 2030

American forces are massing for the final assault on the capital city of Tehran. According to intelligence reports, Iran's military leaders have supposedly hidden a nuclear warhead somewhere in the city. The objective of the assault was to locate the nuke and disarm it to prevent it from being detonated. The Eagles were tasked with providing air cover for the ground forces.

The planes were armed with ten AIM-120D AMRAAMs and 4 AIM-9X Sidewinders. The pilots got to their planes and carried out their pre-flight checks. The flightline echoed with the roar of jet engines as the F/A-18s' turbines spooled up. The planes paired up as they taxied to the runway for takeoff. "Tower, Eagle Flight for takeoff." Flyboy said over the radio to the control tower.

"Eagle Flight, cleared for takeoff, altitude restrictions cancelled, good luck on the mission." The controller replied as the planes lined up on the runway. The pilots applied full throttle and the planes roared down the runway as they picked up speed. The planes lifted off and turned towards the battle zone. The pilots raised the landing gear and armed the weapons. "Your orders are to destroy any aerial threats to the assault force. That nuke must NOT be set off, I say again, that nuke must NOT be set off." AWACS said as the squadron got close to the city.

Meanwhile, the assault force, which consisted of a huge group of Marine and Army M1A3 Abrams tanks, M1126 Stryker light armored assault vehicles, M2A2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicles, Humvees and self-propelled artillery units, was moving in on the city, stopping at nothing to insure that the nuclear device does not detonate.

A squad of Navy SEALs were deployed by helicopter to locate the nuke. Once located, a three Nuclear Emergency Search Teams (NEST) squads will be sent to carry out the disarmament of the device. The assault force was tasked with drawing off enemy fire so that the SEALs and the NEST teams can carry out their mission. In addition to the Eagles, the Jolly Rogers (VFA-103) will be providing air cover. Four companies of AH-64D Longbow Apache attack helicopters, and a squadron of F-35B Lightning II VSTOL fighters will take care of all ground threats.

The Eagles arrived in the battle zone five minutes later, just before the Jolly Rogers. The helicopters were approaching the city at low level, the F-35s coming up behind them. A mission commander was on hand to relay orders to the forces in the area. "All callsigns, this is Overlord, report in." the mission commander said.

"This is Motherbird 25, with SEAL Team 4, reporting in." The pilot of a MV-22 Osprey that carried the SEALs replied. "This is Eagle Flight, reporting in." Flyboy replied. "This is Pirate Flight, reporting in." The F-35 squadron's lead pilot responded. "This is Cutlass, reporting in." one of the tank commanders replied. The rest of the units reported in as they continued their advance.

There were plenty of BMP-2s and T-72 entering the area, along with groups of Mi-28 Havoc and Mi-17 Hip helicopters filled with enemy troops. As the fighters entered the area, Robert, now a junior-grade lieutenant, could see the characteristic smoke trail of FIM-92 Stinger MPADS missiles shooting into the sky at the enemy helicopters. The pilots armed their weapons and got ready for the assault.

Some of the enemy choppers were hit by the Stingers, and some more were hit by machine-gun fire from tanks and fixed emplacements, crashing into the streets below. "All flights, this is Guard Dog, no new picture at this time, conditions are as fragged," AWACS said as the planes overflew the area. "Let's get to it!" Flyboy ordered as the squadron split off to cover the skies.

"This is Motherbird 25, we're deploying the SEALs now." The Osprey pilot reported after landing in a local clearing. The SEALs team got out and began their search as other Ospreys deployed squads of Marines and Delta Force personnel. The M1A3s engaged the enemy BMP-2s with ease, and the Longbow Apaches began engaging enemy bunkers and turret positions. Five minutes into the battle, the fighter pilots received an alert. "All flights, we have multiple MiGs approaching the airspace, bearing 090, 60 miles at angels 5, recommend immediate intercept." AWACS reported.

The Eagles turned to the east to engage the bandits. Suddenly, the planes' RWRs began beeping as a barrage of missiles were fired at the Super Hornets. "MISSILES INBOUND, ALL UNITS EVADE!" Flyboy ordered as the planes began evasive action. Suddenly, Robert watched in horror as Flyboy's plane was hit by an R-27 Alamo air-to-air missile. Robert looked, but couldn't see any sign of a parachute. All he saw was the fireball that developed as the burning plane hit the ground.

Robert armed his weapons and prepared for battle. "Eagle 1 is down, I say again, Eagle 1 is down!" he said as he locked onto a MiG-35 that was approaching the airspace. _There's no way he could have survived that blast! There's no denying it, he's KIA, just like Caleb! Looks like I'm going to have to take command!_ Robert thought as he got ready to take the shot. "Eagle 2, fox three!" he called out as he fired an AMRAAM. "Eagle 3, fox three!" Jesse called out as she fired her missile.

"Eagle 4, fox three!" William called out as his AMRAAM rolled off of its launch rail. "Eagle 5, fox three!" Rick called out as he fired two missiles. The missiles streaked ahead at mach 4 and the MiG-35s were unable to defend themselves in time. They were blown out of the sky, one by one. "Eagle 2, splash one!" Robert called out as he confirmed his latest kill. "Eagle 3, splash one!" Jesse called out as she watched her latest victim fall to the ground in flames. "Eagle 4, splash one!" William called out as his missile hit its target. "Eagle 5, splash one!" Rick called out as both his missiles hit their marks.

"All bandits down, good work Eagle Flight." AWACS said as the squad formed up on Robert's wing. "All callsigns, we have a situation." Overlord said five minutes later. "Roger, what is going on?" Robert asked. "SEAL team 4 has located a possible nuclear device at the capitol building, NEST teams are on their way to the location now. Until the warhead is confirmed to be safe, all forces are to fall back to the south." Overlord replied.

Suddenly, an Sa-7 Grail came up at an Apache, striking its tail rotor. "I'm hit, I'm hit, the tail rotor's out!" the pilot said. "Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is Delta 43, I'm going down!" the pilot continued as the Apache spiraled to the ground, crashing in a nearby street. A squad of Marines saw the crash and secured the area. "We have an Apache down, I say again, we have an Apache down!" the squad leader reported.

"This is Motherbird 25, we have a visual on the crash site. I see the pilots climbing out, request permission for a search and rescue." The Osprey pilot said. "Copy Motherbird 25, be advised you will NOT be at a safe distance in the event that warhead detonates, do you understand?" Overlord replied. "Roger that, we know the risk of being here." The pilot replied. "OK, Motherbird, it's your call, rescue those pilots of you can." Overlord replied.

Meanwhile, the Eagles, along with the other units, were heading south to the safe zone. All of the ground forces were also moving south to the pre-designated rally points in the estimated safe zone. The Eagles were scanning the area with their radar, but their screens came up blank. _The enemy must be planning something big if they cleared out of their own airspace!_ Jill thought as they got to the area.

Meanwhile, the Osprey landed in a clearing near the wreckage of the downed Apache and a squad of Marines came out to escort the pilots from the crash site. They reached the wreckage and pulled the unconscious pilots out. They carried the pilots back to the Osprey, some of the Marines laying down suppression fire as they got on board. "Motherbird 25, this is command; we have a probable nuclear threat in the area, proceed to the rally point in the minimum safe distance until the NEST team gives the all clear.

The Marines got on board the Osprey, which lifted off and turned south towards the rally point. "Hang on everyone, we're getting out of here!" the Osprey pilot said. "All US forces be advised, we have a confirmed nuclear threat in the city; NEST teams are on site and beginning the disarmament process now, I say again, we have a confirm-" the message was cut off as a flash bright enough to blind a person instantly lit up the city. The last thing the Osprey crew saw was the developing mushroom cloud of the explosion before the shock wave hit, causing the Osprey to spiral out of control towards the ground.

Meanwhile, the Eagles pilots saw the explosion from the rally point. _Oh no, there really was a nuke! Why would they destroy their own capital city?_ Robert thought as he watched the mushroom cloud grow in the distance. "We have confirmation that the nuclear device in the city has been detonated. As a result, some of the units in the assault forces were lost, and the capital has been destroyed. This operation is over, all units return to base." AWACS ordered as the planes returned to their bases.

The pilots rested in the pilots' lounge while thinking about the events of the last mission. "I can't believe that James is dead." Jesse said, referring to Flyboy. "Well…he was a natural-born pilot and a brilliant leader. We have survived many battles thanks to him, and now, it looks like the torch has been passed to you." Jill said to Robert. "Yeah…Looks that way." Robert replied. "Are you nervous about this?" William asked. "No, this won't be my first time, in the North Korea conflict, I led the squadron I flew with from the moment the war started; if I did it once then, I can do it again now." Robert replied, his confidence restored.

Meanwhile, Irma and Cornelia were watching TV at Irma and Robert's house when a breaking news segment came on. "We have breaking news from the front lines in Iran. Chaos has broken out after the Iranian government detonated what was later confirmed to be a nuclear device in the capital city of Tehran. Many Marines and soldiers were killed in the blast, and two Navy pilots went down, both confirmed dead." the report said.

The girls sat wide-eyed as they watched the news report. _Please tell me that Robert isn't one of those pilots that were killed!_ Irma thought as the news report concluded. Tears welled up in Irma's eyes as she thought about the possibilities. "Irma…are you OK?" Cornelia asked. "Cornelia…they just said that two Navy pilots died. One of them could be Robert. I…I'm worried about him!" Irma replied as she burst into tears on Cornelia's shoulder.

"Hey, he's fine. He probably got out before the blast hit." Cornelia said as Irma cried on her shoulder. "I…I hope so, I would be nothing without him!" Irma replied. Twenty minutes later, Irma wiped away her tears and sat up. "It's getting late, I should get going." Cornelia said as she got up to go home. "Wait, don't go. I need someone to keep me company until I confirm that Robert is alive." Irma said. "You're right, I can't just leave you hanging." Cornelia replied as she turned around. Cornelia slept in the living room that night to keep Irma company.

Part 3: Final Homecoming

December 2, 2030

It was another typical day at the frontline base of operations of VFA-115 Eagles, of which Lieutenant Robert was the new flight lead. The pilots were relaxing in the pilots' lounge when they heard an announcement on the PA: "Attention all flight crew members, as of now the USS Ronald Reagan is preparing to set course for San Diego. All combat squadron crews stationed on the carrier prepare for departure." "OK, guys, let's go home." William said as they got up to get ready.

"Our wives are going to be happy about this." Robert said to Rick. "Yeah, they are." Rick replied. The pilots got into their flight gear and went to the flightline. Once they got to the flightline they made their way to their planes and began the pre-flight checks.

Robert climbed in and closed the canopy and fastened his harness before beginning the system checks. His comrades were climbing into their aircraft by the time Robert hit the starter switch. He finished the system checks while the twin F414-400 afterburning turbofans spooled up. When one engine was running, Robert got clearance to taxi and began to make his way to the runway.

By the time that the second engine was running, Robert had already lowered the flaps to takeoff position. "Tower, Eagle flight for takeoff." Robert said as they got to the runway. "Eagles, cleared for takeoff." The ATC said as Robert got onto the runway. Robert shoved the throttles forward and was pressed against the back of his seat as the aircraft began to accelerate.

After reaching 165 knots, Robert pulled back on the stick to raise the nose. The plane lifted off and Robert raised the landing gear and flaps before turning south to join up with the rest of the squadron. The planes flew over the ocean following the given coordinates and later reached the USS Ronald Reagan battle group.

Nearly a half-hour later, Robert turned into the approach corridor. He activated the ILS and lowered the flaps halfway, as well as the tail hook and the landing gear. "Strike, Eagle 1 to land." Robert said on the radio. "Eagle 1, this is Strike, cleared to land, descend and maintain angels 2, slow and maintain 150 knots, final bearing 280, switch Marshall." "Strike, Eagle 1 copies all." Robert responded. "Eagle 1, this is Marshall, mother is case 1, expect CV-1 approach." came the next message from the landing signal officer (LSO).

Robert reduced his airspeed to 150 knots by using his airbrakes. "Eagle 1, on course, on glideslope." came the update from the LSO. Robert made his approach, while keeping his rate of descent lower than 700 feet per minute. "Eagle 1, you're at three-quarters of a mile, call the ball." came the message from the LSO. "Eagle 1, roger ball." Robert responded. Robert braced for the jolt of the landing.

Twenty seconds later, the plane touched down on the deck and Robert felt the distinct jolt that indicated that the hook snagged a wire. "Trap, 3 wire, red deck." came the message from the LSO as the plane came to a stop. Robert raised the flaps and the tail hook and folded in the wings as he taxied to the parking area, following the directions of the handlers on the flight deck. The others landed on the deck over the next half-hour.

While on his next downtime, Robert walked out onto the flight deck to watch as the ships set off on course for home. _I wonder if_ _Irma heard about the nuke in Tehran?_ _I hope she doesn't think that I got killed out there._ he thought. He watched as the deck pitched and rolled in the heavy seas. Later that night, Robert went to sleep smiling; knowing that he would see his family in over a week.


	10. War's EndPostWar Fun

Chapter 9: War's End/Post-War Fun

Part 1, Final Homecoming

December 9, 2030

The USS Ronald Reagan had docked in its berth at San Diego after returning home from its deployment in Iran. Robert had gotten off and was searching the crowd for his family. As he got to the far end of the dock, he spotted Irma, who had a depressed look on her face, and Andrew. Robert rushed towards them, eager to let them know that he's alive. Irma looked up and saw Robert running towards her and a relieved look appeared on her face.

_Thank God he's alive! I thought I was going to have a heart attack, but now I know that he's OK because he's here right in front of me!_ Irma thought as she rushed towards him, tears of joy streaking down her face. They fell into each other's arms and Irma buried her head into Robert's chest and started sobbing heavily.

"I...I heard about what happened and I...*sob*...I was so worried! I…*sniff*…I thought I lost you!" Irma said as Robert held her in his loving arms.

"It's OK, I managed to get out of the danger zone in time." Robert replied as he dried Irma's tears. "Daddy!" Andrew said as he hugged his father.

"Hey, how have you been, son?" Robert asked. "I've been OK, are you going back again?" Andrew asked. "I don't know, the war may end before that." Robert replied.

"What's going to happen now?" Irma asked as they were driving home. "I don't know, but with the capital gone, I have the feeling that this war won't last much longer." Robert replied. They got home and sat down in the living room. Robert turned on the TV, which showed a news program.

"We have just received confirmation that the nuclear device that was detonated in Tehran three months ago was in fact detonated by government officials after NEST teams began their attempt to disarm the device. In addition, all US forces are finally beginning their withdrawal from Iran, which should be complete by mid-December." the report stated.

Robert, Irma and Andrew watched wide-eyed as the report continued. "According to their report, the device had a timer which expired seconds into the disarmament process, setting off the warhead. As a result, the Iranian government has become severely unstable." the report stated.

"Wow, something tells me that nuke might turn out to be their downfall." Irma said. "Yeah, it could be." Robert replied. "This just in, satellites have detected multiple nuclear missiles launching from all of Iran's silos. The president has advised that all American cites must prepare to evacuate until the targets of these missiles are confirmed." the report continued. After hearing this, Irma and Robert nearly went into shock.

"Oh no, they didn't..." Irma said as she watched. "Unfortunately, they did." Robert replied. The report continued, "We have just received word that the missiles are not headed for American cities, but at their own cities instead. The motive for this bizarre act is under investigation, but one theory is that they have decided that they would rather die than accept defeat." the report continued. The family's eyes grew wide as they heard this last segment.

"Wow, I never knew they would be THIS crazy." Robert said. "Yeah, but on the bright side, we won't have to worry about you having to go anymore." Irma said.

"Yeah, looks that way." Robert replied. The news report ended and Robert changed the channel. "What do you want to do now?" Irma asked. "I think we should just relax for now; we've been through a lot lately." Robert replied. That night, they went to bed and wondered what became of the remaining US forces in Iran. Irma and Robert both were glad that the war finally came to an end, but sadly, it ended too late for Caleb and the others that were killed.

Part 2:Tribute to the Veterans

December 14, 2030

The family decided to go to a local family-friendly karaoke lounge near downtown Heatherfield. After ten minutes of relaxing, Irma went up to the stage.

"Is Mommy going to sing?" Andrew asked. "Looks like it, son." Robert replied as the spotlight shone on her.

"I'm going to be doing a song for those who were brave enough to risk their lives for our freedom in Iran, hope you enjoy it." Irma announced as the music began.

Robert and the others were speechless as the sound of Irma's beautiful voice filled the lounge.

_Wow, I married a pro!_ Robert thought as he watched. He could see that some of the audience members were starting to have tears forming in their eyes. _Wow, they must have had family in Iran, or they must really be liking Irma's voice._ Robert thought as Irma got through the first chorus of the song. Just then, Alchemy came in and saw Irma up on the stage.

_Wow, I didn't know Irma was here! God, she has such an awesome voice! I'm going to stick around for a bit!_ Alchemy thought as she took a seat two rows from the stage. When Irma got to the last verse, Alchemy started getting misty-eyed. _Wow, her voice is so powerful! I wonder if I can sing like her!_ Alchemy thought as Irma started on the last verse.

Robert, Andrew and Alchemy were breathless by the time the song was over. Everyone in the lounge burst into applause as Irma walked off of the stage.

"What did you boys think of that?" Irma asked as she sat next to Robert and Andrew. "Wow...that was incredible; you ought to consider going professional with that beautiful voice." Robert replied.

"Yeah, you rock, Mom!" Andrew added. Irma blushed so heavily that almost her whole face was bright red. "Irma!" Alchemy called out as she ran up to them.

"Alchemy, I saw you coming in!" Irma said as she gave Alchemy a hug. "Yeah, I thought that I'd relax here, and I got convinced to stay once I saw you up there." Alchemy replied. They decided to stay and relax for an hour while watching other people singing up on the stage. After an hour of relaxing, they headed home.

"What do you want to do now?" Robert asked as they settled down for the night. "I don't know...how long are you going to be here?" Irma replied.

"I just got off of active duty when I got back from my last deployment, so I'm here to stay." Robert replied with a smile. "You mean...?" Irma started to ask.

"Yep, no more military combat for me; I've had my time of action and I'm done permanently." Robert answered. "YES!" Irma said as she wrapped her arms around him in a happy hug.

"About that first question...I was thinking of a family trip to Oregon, to show Andrew where I grew up." Robert added.

"Sounds fun, he would like that." Irma replied. They later went to bed smiling.

Part 3: Family Trip

Day 1, December 15, 2030: The Trip Begins

Robert, Irma and Andrew woke up at 4:00AM and began packing for their trip to Portland. Robert packed his and Irma's clothes for the trip into his black suitcase, while Andrew packed his clothes for the trip in his own small rolling suitcase.

"What time are we going?" Andrew asked as he put his suitcase into the back of the family van. "We should be at the airport by 5:30 so we can get there early." Irma replied. Robert then came out with him and Irma's suitcase.

"Is that the last of it?" Irma asked. "Yep, that's it." Robert replied as he put the case into the van. "OK, let's go!" Irma said as they got into the van. Irma started up the van and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. They headed towards the airport as the sun began to rise.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the airport and parked in the closest parking lot. As they went to the flightline entrance, they saw a blond-haired woman with a green rolling suitcase and a brown-haired woman with a red suitcase walking towards the gate. "Is that...?" Irma began to say. The brunette, who turned out to be Alchemy and the blond, who turned out to be Cornelia, turned around and smiled as they saw them.

"Yep, it's me; you ready?" Cornelia asked as Irma and Robert showed the guard their passes. "Yeah, I see that you are, too." Irma said as the gate opened and they went onto the flightline.

"CORNY!" Andrew said happily as he went to hug Cornelia. "Wow, he's growing fast!" Alchemy said.

"Yeah, he is." Irma replied.

They walked towards their Learjet 45 XR aircraft and got on board. "Is this our plane?" Andrew asked.

"Yep, we're flying ourselves to Portland this time." Irma replied. "Cool!" Andrew said as he sat down with Cornelia and Alchemy while Irma and Robert went into the cockpit.

"Wow, I still remember the good times we had last time we went there." Cornelia said as she closed the main door.

"You've been there before?" Alchemy asked as the twin turbofan engines began to start up. "Yeah, we went there twelve years ago, before Irma and Robert got married. He showed us all of the places he went to and where he lived for the first twelve years of his life. It was awesome." Cornelia replied.

"What's the weather like there?" Alchemy asked as the engines finished starting up. "We went during the summer, so it was rather nice, but now it's winter, and according to Robert, we might see some snow this time." Cornelia replied.

"Wow, good thing we packed those winter jackets." Alchemy replied as the plane began to taxi.

They fastened their seatbelts as the plane took off with Irma and Robert at the controls and turned north towards Oregon. Robert raised the gear and kept the plane in a steady climb until it leveled off at 20,000 feet.

"Wow, we're so high!" Andrew said as he stared out the window at the clouds below. Just then, a "ping" was heard as the seatbelt sign turned off. Andrew went to the lavatory in the back of the plane as Alchemy turned on the built-in TV and saw that the news was on.

"The world breathed a sigh of relief as the horrors of Iran finally came to an end. As a result of the fallout from the nuclear missile barrage Iran launched at it's own cities, the entire country has become uninhabitable, and many civilians are dead as are many US military personnel that were unable to get out in time. Glad that the crisis is finally over, the world is also wishing that it didn't end in this manner." the report stated.

"Oh my...all those people...they didn't deserve this." Cornelia said. "So that's what happens when a nation's government gives up on its people, those bastards!" Alchemy added.

_I'm so glad Andrew didn't hear that!_ Cornelia thought as she changed the channel. They relaxed throughout the rest of the flight.

Six hours later, they were getting close to landing at Portland International Airport (PDX). Robert lowered the landing gear and the flaps as they began the approach. The others had their seatbelts fastened as Robert and Irma guided the plane down towards the airport. The plane jolted slightly as it touched down on Runway 3. Robert applied reverse thrust and extended the spoilers to slow the plane down.

The plane taxied towards the general aviation flightline as Robert raised the flaps and retracted the spoilers. After finding a suitable parking spot, Robert applied the parking brake and shut the engines and electronics off. Cornelia opened the door as Robert and Irma got out of the cockpit. They all walked out of the plane and towards the flightline exit. They then went to the parking garage to the car rental agencies on the first floor.

They ended up renting a navy blue Ford Focus and drove off to the Embassy Suites hotel in downtown Portland.

"What are we going to do now?" Andrew asked ten minutes after they arrived at the hotel.

"First, we're going to see the places in the area where I used to live." Robert replied. They later got back into the car and drove off to the Fairview Woods apartment complex on NE Halsey St. in Gresham, one of Portland's suburban areas.

"Is this where you lived?" Andrew asked. "Yep, it was when I was your age." Robert replied.

"Br-r-r-r-r-r-r, it's s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold h-h-h-h-here." Alchemy said while shivering in the cold. "It's still morning, but it should get better by noon." Robert replied. They drove off and headed to Beaverton. They arrived at a house on SW 178th PL.

"What house is this?" Andrew asked. "It was where I lived during my last year living here." Robert replied.

"Wow, it looks like a nice house." Alchemy said. "Yeah, I was living here when I first heard about 9/11. I watched the news for the whole time at school that day." Robert replied as they drove off.

"Speaking of which, why don't you show them where you went to elementary school." Irma suggested. "Good idea, in fact, we'll show them right now!" Robert replied as he drove towards Highland Elementary School on NE 24th Street. He pulled up on the street next to the school.

"Was this where you went to school?" Andrew asked. "Yep, well, for most of it before I moved to that brown house we just saw." Robert replied.

"Where did you go after that?" Alchemy asked. "The same place we're going now." Robert replied as they drove off. They went back towards Beaverton and drove to Beaver Acres Elementary School on SW Augusta Lane.

"Wow, it looks like a nice place." Andrew said. "Yeah, this was where I was on 9/11. I still remember it like it was yesterday." Robert replied.

"What grade were you in when you went here?" Alchemy asked. "I went here for 5th grade, and moved to Yuma the following summer." Robert replied. They drove off and headed back to the hotel.

"Hey Dad, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Andrew asked later that night. "We are going to see some of the fun stuff there is around here. Trust me, you will have fun." Robert replied.

"I wonder what the zoo will be like." Alchemy said. "Trust me, it'll be fun." Cornelia replied.

"How do you know?" Alchemy asked. "Robert and Irma took me and the others to many fun places around the area during the last time, including the zoo. We even went to the coast and saw some great stuff there." Cornelia replied.

"I'd like to see the coast here." Alchemy said as she drifted off to sleep. "Believe me, you will on this trip." Robert replied. They all drifted to sleep, excited for tomorrow's fun.

Day 2, December 16, 2030: Day at the Zoo

The next morning, everyone woke up with a start as the alarm clock began to go off. Robert turned off the alarm as the others sat up. "What time is it?" Cornelia asked as she began to yawn.

"It's 6:45, the zoo should be opening soon." Robert replied as he stretched his arms out. "We're going to the zoo today?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Irma replied. "Which reminds me, we should get ready." Robert replied. They got dressed, (in separate areas, of course), and put on their winter jackets. They went to the lobby and saw that there was a slight fog.

"Wow, there are clouds on the ground." Andrew said as they walked outside. "Good thing we have these jackets, it's cold out here!" Cornelia said.

"Welcome to Oregon in winter." Irma joked as they began walking. They reached the nearby bus stop and relaxed while they waited. "What are we doing here?" Alchemy asked.

"We're going to take a bus to the light-rail station near PGE Park, then we'll take a train to the zoo." Robert replied. Ten minutes later, a city bus arrived and Robert and the others got on board. They relaxed as the bus began moving. Five minutes later, the bus reached the stop at SW 18th Ave. and Robert and the others got off.

Just as they walked to the nearby MAX station, Irma could see a train approaching in the distance from the north. "You might want to hurry, there's one coming now." she said as Robert began buying their day passes at the ticket machine.

"OK, I just have one more to get." Robert replied as he put the coins in the slot. The passes came out of the machine just as the train slowed to a stop at the platform. "OK, let's go!" Cornelia said as the doors opened and they got on board.

"Wow, are we going to the zoo on this?" Andrew asked as they sat down. "Yep, this train will take us to the zoo." Irma replied as the doors closed. The train began moving and Andrew began staring out the window at the scenery outside.

"Wow, I'll bet you enjoyed this, how often did you go places on this?" Alchemy asked. "I used to go to the zoo almost twice a month on these trains. I really enjoyed it, especially my first time." Robert replied.

"I can imagine; I see that Andrew's enjoying this as well." Cornelia said. "Yeah, I was like that when I was his age." Robert replied. Just then, the train slowed down as it approached the stop at Goose Hollow. Andrew watched as some of the other passengers got off and some more got on. After a minute, the doors closed and the train began moving again.

Ten minutes later, the train entered a tunnel and the only light that could be seen was from the train's interior lights. "Wow, I can't see anything!" Andrew said as the train continued on.

"We're getting close!" Robert said.

"How do you know?" Alchemy asked.

"The stop at the zoo is somewhere in this tunnel, like a subway station." Irma replied. "Oh, that's cool." Alchemy replied. Two minutes later, the train began to slow down as it approached the station. Their excitement rose as the train came to a stop. The doors opened and Robert and the others stepped out onto the platform.

"Wow, it is like a subway station!" Alchemy said as she and Andrew looked around in awe. The station was the same size as any subway stop, with a mural showing the history of the zoo decorating the wall on the side opposite the platform. The words, "THE ROBERTSON TUNNEL" were displayed on the wall of the tunnel on the opposite side of the tracks in brass letters. Robert and the others went to the nearby elevator to get to the surface.

"Here we are!" Irma said as they stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards the zoo entrance. "Wow, I see that the fog's gone away." Alchemy said.

"Yeah, that's good, because it would be hard to see some of the animals in the fog." Irma replied.

They went to the entrance where Robert paid for their admission into the zoo. The first exhibit they saw was the Cascade Crest exhibit, which was a group of mountain goats relaxing on a rocky hill. "Wow, they sure look comfy up there." Alchemy said as she took a picture. They went up the left path at the fork, which was the Cascade Canyon Trail, towards Black Bear Ridge.

"Hey, the bears are out!" Andrew said in excitement as the group got to the black bear exhibit. "Yep, they are!" Robert said as the others stood by him. After taking some pictures, the group moved on towards Eagle Canyon at the northern end of the path.

"Wow, they even have bald eagles, that's cool!" Alchemy said as they looked at a pair of eagles sitting on their perch inside the enclosure. Robert and the others took a few pictures before heading back to the main path. They then went down the other path, which took them to a bridge that went over the zoo train tracks.

As they went over, one of the zoo trains, a silver one with a red stripe running along the side of each car, went under, its horn sounding as it approached a crossing. "Wow, can we go on the train?" Andrew asked.

"Sure, you guys want to go, too?" Irma asked the others.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Cornelia replied.

"Yeah, count me in!" Alchemy replied.

"I'm in!" Robert replied. They continued walking down the path until they got to the zoo train station. They got in line and Robert paid for their tickets. As they got closer, they saw that the train that was at the platform began to leave. The locomotive of this train was blue, with gold stripes running down its length.

"Aw, we missed it!" Andrew said as he watched the train leave. "Don't worry, we'll just catch the next one." Irma said. At this point, the group was twenty people from the station platform. After five minutes, what sounded like a steam whistle blew as the next train approached.

"Looks like that's our ride." Alchemy said as the line began to move. "Sweet, we're going on an old-fashioned train!" Andrew said in excitement as they got to the platform, at which a train headed by a red and black steam locomotive stood by. Robert and the others boarded the third car from the locomotive. After several minutes, the whistle blew for three bursts, signaling that it was about to depart.

The train car jolted slightly as the train began to slowly accelerate out of the station. After a minute, the train was at its full speed of twelve mph.

"Wow, this is cool! I wonder why we never did this last time!" Cornelia said as the train went around the first curve.

"Yeah, I'm kinda thinking the same thing." Robert replied. Andrew was looking around in fascination as the train went by Elk Meadow.

"This is so relaxing." Irma said as she laid her head on Robert's shoulder. Robert smiled as he put his right arm around Irma's shoulder. After five minutes, the train began passing by the elephant exhibit.

"Wow, Mom, Dad, check it out!" Andrew said in excitement as he saw the elephants outside. "Wow, I gotta get a picture of this!" Alchemy said as she got out her camera. She and the rest began taking pictures as the train passed by. The train then began going on a wide curve that went in the opposite direction.

"Wow, looks like this'll lead back to the station." Cornelia said. "Looks that way." Irma replied. Ten minutes later, the train was getting near the station.

"Well, that was relaxing." Alchemy said as the train began to slow down. "Yeah, it was worth it." Cornelia replied.

"That was cool!" Andrew said as the train came to a full stop. They got off and began walking towards the Pacific Shores area.

The first thing they got to was the Steller Cove Exhibit, which housed sea otters and sea lions.

"Wow, hey Irma, check this out!" Cornelia said as she pointed at a sea lion that was swimming up to the underwater viewing window. Irma and Robert ran up to Cornelia, with Andrew and Alchemy right behind them.

"What is it?" Irma asked. Her question was answered as she saw the sea lion swimming just inches from the glass. "Wow, he's kinda cute!" Irma said as she started taking pictures.

"Yeah, hey, stand in front of the glass, I wanna get a good one!" Alchemy said as she got out her camera. Robert and Irma stood in front of the window and put their arms around each other.

"Right there...perfect!" Alchemy said as she took the picture. "Hold it, I wanna get one, too!" Cornelia said as she got ready to take the picture. After she took the picture, the group went out of the area and towards the penguin exhibit. The girls began taking pictures as they looked at the penguins inside the exhibit.

"They're cute!" Andrew said as he stared at the penguins.

"Yep, they are." Robert replied as he stood next to him.

After five minutes, they went to the Lorikeet Landing area. "I remember this!" Cornelia said as they got inside.

"Yeah, I loved the fact that the birds land on you!" Irma replied. As they slowly waked on, a Lorikeet landed on Alchemy's shoulder.

"*giggle* It tickles!" she said as the colorful bird moved around on Alchemy's shoulder. "Looks like he like you!" Cornelia said. Just then, two birds landed on Irma's outstretched arm.

"Aw, they like you!" Cornelia said as she saw the birds on Irma's arm. "Yeah, it tickles!" Irma replied with a giggle. Just then, Alchemy saw three birds land next to her.

"Aw, they're so cute!" she said. One of the birds then hopped onto Alchemy's finger. "Aw, you're such a cute little guy!" she cooed as the bird looked around. As they looked around, Robert took pictures of the birds that were relaxing on the girls' arms and shoulders. A few minutes later, the birds flew off and Robert and the others left the area.

"That was cool, you sure were lucky back in the day!" Alchemy said as they walked towards the Africa section of the zoo. The first exhibit they reached was the bats chamber of the African Rain Forest section.

"Wow, it's dark in here!' Alchemy said as they looked around. "Yeah, but that's how the bats like it." Irma replied. They left the exhibit and went down the next path to the giraffe exhibit.

"Wow, they're really tall!" Andrew said as he pointed to the giraffes. "Yeah, they are!" Irma replied as she took a picture. The others took pictures before they moved on. After seeing the zebras, they went to the Primates exhibit area. They first arrived at the Amazon Flooded Forest.

"Jeez, it's humid as heck in here!" Alchemy said as they went inside. "Whoa, there's an alligator in here!" Andrew said as he pointed at an alligator that was resting in the water next to the viewing window.

"Wow, he's right, and he's huge!" Alchemy said as she walked up next to Robert and Andrew. They took a few pictures of the alligator before moving on.

They then went to the Asian elephants area. "Wow, they're out today!" Irma said as they approached the enclosure. They went up to the rail and began taking pictures. Suddenly, one of the elephants made a trumpeting noise with its trunk.

"Wow, he sounds happy!" Cornelia said as she took a picture. Robert checked his watch and saw that it read, "5:30".

"Well, I think we should call it a day." Robert said. "Really?" Irma asked as she checked the time on her cell phone. Cornelia and Alchemy did the same. "Yeah, you're right, we should head back." Irma said. They then began walking towards the zoo exit.

"Where are we going, now?" Andrew asked. "We're going back to the hotel now, it's starting to get late." Irma replied.

"Yeah, besides, we need to get some sleep because your parents have something special planned for tomorrow!" Cornelia added as they went by the Pacific Shores area. After twenty minutes, they reached the exit and went towards the MAX station. They reached the elevator for the eastbound train platform and went inside once the door opened. Robert pressed the button and the doors closed as the elevator began descending towards the station.

Once the doors opened, they went straight to the platform to wait for the train. After five minutes, a dull roar was heard coming from the tunnel.

"Sounds like it's getting close!" Alchemy said as they all stared into the tunnel. After a minute, the glow of headlights appeared and began to grow brighter as the train got closer. "This is it!" Cornelia said as the train came into view and began to slow down. The train came to a stop, and the doors opened.

"Here we go." Robert said as they stepped into the train car, which was empty. They sat down and waited for the train to start moving. Two minutes later, the doors closed and the train began to accelerate. "Wow, my feet are sore!" Cornelia said as the train exited the tunnel.

"Oh, you big baby!" Irma said as she, Robert and Alchemy tried to contain a laugh. Cornelia glared at Irma, but then shook it off. "Yeah, I've been through much worse, now that I think about it." she said. After ten minutes, the train slowed down as it approached the stop at Goose Hollow. The doors opened and some of the other passengers got off and some others got on. After two minutes, the doors closed and the train began moving again.

Robert looked around at the darkening sky outside. "I'm getting sleepy." Andrew said in a tired voice as he leaned against Irma.

"It's OK, sweetie, we're almost there." Irma said in a calming voice. After five minutes, the train reached the station at which they got on the train to get to the zoo. The doors opened and Robert and the others got up and walked off onto the platform. They waited at the nearby bus stop and after five minutes, a bus arrived at the stop. Robert and the group got on and sat down as the bus began moving.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the stop near their hotel and got off. They walked into the lobby and to the elevator. Robert pressed the UP button and they waited as the elevator came down. A minute later, the doors opened and Robert and the others stepped inside the elevator car. After thirty seconds, the doors slid closed and Irma pressed the button for the top floor, where their hotel room was located.

The elevator car went up to the floor and a minute later, the doors slid open again and Robert and the others stepped out into the hallway. They went to their room and Robert used the hotel room card key to unlock the door. After they walked inside, they fell onto their beds in exhaustion. They went under the covers of their respective beds and fell asleep.

Day 3, December 17, 2030: Fun at the Mall

Robert and the others were still asleep at 5:30AM the next morning. Irma wrapped her arm around him and shifted slightly. Suddenly, the alarm clock began to go off, causing Robert and Irma to wake with a start. Robert shut off the alarm just as Cornelia, Andrew and Alchemy were beginning to wake up. "What...? What time is it?" Cornelia said in a sleepy voice as she sat up.

"It's 5:32." Irma replied with a yawn as she stretched her arms out.

"What are we doing today?" Alchemy asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "We're going to check out the Washington Square Mall today." Robert replied as he and Irma got out of bed.

"I like the sound of that!" Cornelia said as she practically jumped out of her bed. They got ready and went to the breakfast area on the ground floor near the lobby.

After breakfast, they headed to their car and began driving towards the mall. Robert turned on the radio, and Cornelia began singing along to the first song that came on. Irma and Alchemy joined in a second later as they got onto the I-5 interstate's southbound route. After five minutes, Robert exited the interstate at exit 292, which lead to an intersection. Robert made a right turn at the intersection and ended up on the Beaverton-Tigard Highway.

Robert got off at exit 4 and stayed in the right lane as he ended up on SW Scholls Ferry Road and made a right turn. "Is that it there?" Alchemy said, pointing to the large building nearby.

"Yep, that's it!" Cornelia replied as Robert made the right turn that put them on SW Washington Square Road. Robert then made a left turn onto SW Blum Road, and a right into the mall's parking lot. He found a space located nearly 20-25 yards from the nearest entrance and parked there. "Wow, I'm impressed at just the sheer size of this place!" Alchemy said as they began walking towards the entrance.

"Yeah, I was also shocked when we came here for the first time twelve years ago!" Cornelia replied.

"Yeah, we all remember that last trip. It was wonderful." Irma added. They went inside the entrance and found themselves in a department store. "How should we do this?" Alchemy asked.

"Last time we were here, we explored the whole first floor before we went up to the second floor." Cornelia replied. "OK, we can do that." Irma replied as they began to walk around.

After thirty minutes, they walked out into the main concourse of the mall. "Wow, it's huge!" Andrew said as they looked around. They proceeded down the concourse and eventually ended up at a spa that was at the end of the area. "We're going to hang here for a while, can you watch Andrew in the meantime, dear?" Irma asked.

"OK, we'll keep ourselves occupied, have fun!" Robert replied as the girls went inside the spa. Robert and Andrew walked towards the other end of the concourse.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Andrew asked as they took a right at the fork in the path. "You'll see." Robert replied as they took a left at the next fork. They went around the next corner and ended up in a video game store. They looked around in awe at the large selection of games. Andrew looked around and picked up a computer flight simulation game.

"Can we get this one?" he asked as he showed Robert the game. Robert read the title and the description and realized that it was based on his adventures with Irma and the others during the war in North Korea!

"Sure, we'll have some fun with this!" Robert replied as he went to the cashier's counter. Robert paid for the game and the two walked out. They then went to a nearby sporting goods store and began to look around. Andrew began looking at the gym equipment as Robert looked on. Andrew began punching a mounted punching bag as Robert tried out some weights.

After twenty minutes of looking around, Robert's cell phone vibrated. He got it out and saw that he had received a text message from Irma. He opened it and read the message, which read,

_We're done at the spa, where are you guys?_

Robert finished reading the message and began typing out his reply:

_We're at the sports store at the northern end of the mall. Where should I meet you? _

Robert and Andrew started walking down the path before Robert's phone vibrated again. Robert got it out and saw that Irma sent him her reply, which read,

_I have an idea, meet us at the escalators near the food court. _

Robert and Andrew kept walking until they got to the escalators in the center of the mall. Robert froze in place when he saw Irma. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing light blue eye shadow and ruby red lipstick.

"What do you think, am I gorgeous or what?" Irma asked with a smile. "Wow...You definitely look great!" Robert replied as he began to blush heavily.

"Well, Romeo and Juliet, where shall we go next?" Cornelia asked in a joking voice. "Well...I think we should check out the rest of the first floor and get some lunch before we check out the rest of the second floor." Alchemy replied.

"OK, sounds good!" Irma replied as they continued walking. After they got to the southern end of the mall, Robert noticed two women that looked familiar walking towards the group.

Robert eyed them closely and realized that they were his younger sisters, Jennifer and Allyssa! "JEN, ALLYSSA! OVER HERE!" he yelled as he got their attention.

"BRO!" Jennifer happily yelled out as she ran over and hugged Robert. "How've you guys been?" Irma asked as Allyssa hugged her.

"Great, I see that our nephew has grown quite a bit." Jennifer replied as she saw Andrew. "AUNT JENNY!" Andrew yelled as he ran up to Jennifer and hugged her.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise!" Irma said. "Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Cornelia asked. "We're just visiting our hometown; I see that you are doing the same." Allyssa replied.

"Yeah, we're showing Andrew and Alchemy here where I lived." Robert replied as Alchemy waved hello. "Well, we gotta get going, we have a mall to explore." Cornelia said.

"OK, we gotta get back to our hotel, see you later." Jennifer said as she and Allyssa walked towards the western entrance. Robert and the others waved goodbye as they walked towards the elevator nearby. They went inside the transparent car and rode it to the second floor.

Once they were on the second floor, they stared in awe at the many restaurants that were in front of them. They split off as Irma, Robert and Andrew went one way and Cornelia and Alchemy went another way.

After having lunch, They went back down to the first floor. "Now what?" Alchemy asked.

"What time is it?" Irma asked. Robert checked his watch, which read, "3:45PM". "We have some time to kill, how about we hit the go-cart track?" Robert suggested.

"There's a go-cart track here?" Alchemy asked. "Yep, just across the street." Robert replied. They went outside and found themselves ankle-deep in snow.

"Looks like the go-cart track's likely closed for today." Cornelia said as they got to the car. "Yeah, but there is always tomorrow." Robert replied. Suddenly, Irma felt something hit her in the back. She spun around to see Alchemy holding a snowball with a clever grin.

"Oh...so THAT'S how it is, huh?" Irma asked as she reached down and picked up a bunch of snow and rolled it into a ball. Robert, Andrew and Cornelia did the same thing and threw snowballs at each other for five minutes before they headed back to the hotel. They went to bed early that night and started dreaming about the snowball fight that occurred in the mall's parking lot. The forecast for tomorrow: partly cloudy.

Day 4, December 18: Need for Speed

Robert and the others woke up at 6:00AM and got ready to go to the go-cart track by the Washington Square Mall. They got ready and went to the breakfast area on the ground floor near the lobby. After breakfast, they headed to their car and began driving towards the mall. Robert turned on the radio, and Cornelia began singing along to the first song that came on.

Irma and Alchemy joined in a second later as they got onto the I-5 interstate's southbound route. After five minutes, Robert exited the interstate at exit 292, which lead to an intersection. Robert made a right turn at the intersection and ended up on the Beaverton-Tigard Highway.

Robert got off at exit 4 and switched to the left lane as he ended up on SW Scholls Ferry Road and made a left turn. He then went into the right lane and made a right turn at the next intersection onto SW Cascade Blvd. It wasn't long before they reached the Malibu Grand Prix go-cart track facility.

"Wow, I can feel the excitement already!" Alchemy said as they got out and walked towards the building. They stood in line for their licenses to drive the go-carts. They then each bought five lap passes before proceeding out to the track. Andrew was going to ride with Irma while the others would each drive their own go-cart.

"Ready, Corny?" Irma asked as she revved up her cart's engine. "Yeah, but are you?" Cornelia quipped in return.

The light turned green and before Cornelia can respond, Irma, Robert and Alchemy began accelerating down the track. "Clever..." Cornelia said as she began accelerating behind them. They navigated through the twists and turns with ease as they went through the course. Robert managed to get in the lead as they approached the starting area.

Robert briefly looked behind him and saw that Irma(with Andrew) was three feet behind him and Alchemy was not far behind her. Robert turned his attention back to the track ahead of him as he approached the first turn. As he approached the halfway point, he saw Alchemy beginning to pass him on his left side. Robert managed to pass her again as they got to the final turn.

Cornelia managed to pass Irma but had a hard time passing Alchemy as they went through the starting point again. By the time they got to the next major turn, Irma got next to Cornelia, who managed to stay ahead of her. Robert was busy trying to stay ahead of Alchemy, who was trying to pass him. Three laps later, they were all next to each other, and as they approached the starting point, Robert got ahead with one last burst of power and managed to reach the starting area first, with the others right behind him.

"Wow, that was one heck of an adrenaline rush!" Cornelia said as they went inside.

"Yeah, just as it was thirty years ago!" Robert replied. "Now what?" Alchemy asked as they got into the car. "

Irma and I are planning a surprise for tomorrow." Robert replied. They drove back to the hotel and got ready for bed. "Good night, Andrew." Irma said as they started falling asleep.

"Good night, Mom." Andrew replied as he fell asleep. "Good night, dear; I love you." Robert said before he fell asleep next to Irma.

"Love you too, good night." Irma replied as she began falling asleep. Little did the others know that Robert and Irma had been planning to take them to the coastal towns over the past few days.

Day 5, December 19: Fun at the Coast

Robert and the others woke up with a start when the alarm began going off the next morning. Robert and Irma began planning the last major details of their coastal fun.

"Where are we going today?" Andrew asked as they got to the hotel parking lot and into their car. Irma was driving and Robert took care of navigation. Robert got onto I-5 South and stayed on until they reached exit 294, at which they transferred to Or-99W. Robert continued giving Irma the directions as needed while she executed them flawlessly.

Eventually, they ended up on E Salmon River Hwy. An hour after they left the hotel, they were approaching McMinnville. Robert saw a familiar building in the distance and had Irma stop there. "What's this?" Alchemy asked as they got out and walked towards the structure, which housed a very large grey propeller-driven aircraft.

"Is this...?" Irma began to ask. "Yep, this is the McMinnville Air Museum, home of the legendary Spruce Goose!" Robert replied.

"I take it that it's that huge plane that's taking up practically the whole building?" Alchemy asked. "Yep, it is said that it only flew once, and has never flown since." Irma replied.

"Wow, it's HUGE!" Andrew said as they went inside. They spent ten minutes looking at the Spruce Goose and taking a few pictures before continuing their trip to the coast. Another hour later, they reached Lincoln City, and the scent of the ocean filled the air.

They kept going until they reached the Oregon Coast Highway, along which they traveled to Newport, located 20 miles south of Lincoln City. "Is this where we are going?" Andrew asked.

"For now, it is." Irma replied as the pulled up at the Oregon Coast Aquarium. They entered the aquarium and began looking around. The first thing they saw was the Oddwater exhibit.

"Wow, I've always wanted to see one of these!" Alchemy said as a puffer fish swam by. As the girls began taking pictures, a lion fish swam near the viewing window. "Wow, that one looks cool!" Irma said when she saw the lion fish.

"Yeah, it is." Robert said as they stared at the fish. They later went into the jellyfish exhibit area. "Whoa! Those tentacles are longer than me!" Cornelia said as she stared at an egg yolk jellyfish that was in a rather tall tank. The others came in and started taking pictures.

"Whoa, check this out!" Robert said as he observed a moon jellyfish that was in another tank. They looked around and took a few pictures of the jellyfish.

After five minutes, they went on towards the sea bird aviary. They looked around in awe as many different kinds sea birds flew around them. "Aw, check this one out, it looks kinda cute!" Cornelia said as she pointed out a common murre that was sitting on a rock near a pool of water. Irma and Alchemy went over and started taking pictures.

Robert went over to see and started to take a few pictures of his own. After ten minutes, they went towards the sea otters exhibit. "Aw, he just looks so cute!" Irma said as she watched the northern sea otter Aialik swimming happily along the surface. Robert stood by her and watched.

Alchemy took a few pictures of the southern sea otters that were swimming near the viewing area. After several minutes, they went on towards the sea lion exhibit. They were standing by one of the underwater viewing windows when one of the sea lions swam up to them. Robert, Andrew and the girls stared in awe as the sea lion bobbed around in a playful manner.

"Aw, looks like she wants to play!" Cornelia said as Irma went up to the viewing window. Robert took a short video of Irma interacting with the sea lion with his video camera before the others began taking some pictures.

They then began making their way over to the Passages of the Deep exhibit. "This is my favorite part of the aquarium." Irma said as they went inside. Alchemy and Andrew were amazed by what they saw: they were in a glass tunnel that was submerged underwater and was surrounded by many interesting forms of sea life.

The walls of the water tank were lined with beautiful groups of colorful coral, which amazed Andrew. As the group looked around, Irma saw a leopard shark swimming by.

"Whoa, check him out!" she said as she took a picture. Robert looked around and saw the shark. "Wow, it feels like we're under the ocean!" Alchemy said as they walked along the tunnel.

"Yeah, that's what I like about this exhibit!" Irma replied as they got to the end. They got to the next tunnel and saw that this one was surrounded by huge stalks of kelp, which made them feel like they were in an underwater forest.

"Wow, those plants are huge!" Andrew said in excitement as he looked around. "If you think THAT's cool, look down!" Robert said as he pointed to the glass floor below them.

"Whoa, that IS cool!" Alchemy said as she looked down and saw that Robert was pointing to a shipwreck that was on the tank floor below them. "Wow, I never noticed that!" Cornelia said. They all took pictures of the shipwreck as they went to the next area.

This tunnel was made to look like part of the open ocean, with many different types of fish and other sea life swimming around. Alchemy, Andrew and Irma were mesmerized by the awesome sight. "Wow, I'm officially impressed!" Alchemy said as they got to the middle of the tunnel.

"Whoa, you can even see everything under us!" Andrew said as they all looked down. "Wow, you're right, that is so cool!" Cornelia said as they took pictures of the underwater wonders around them. After spending a few more minutes, they exited the tunnel.

"Whoa, they even have a whale skeleton!" Alchemy said as they got to the exit. They left the aquarium and went to the car.

"What do you want to do now?" Cornelia asked. "I know, let's go to the Sea Lion caves!" Irma replied.

"Sounds like fun, Andrew would like that!" Robert replied as they drove off. Robert got onto the southbound lanes of the Oregon Coast Highway. Shortly after, they passed South Beach State park and the Newport Municipal Airport.

Twenty minutes later, they reached the Sea Lion Caves. They went inside the cave and it became dark fast.

"Wow, good thing none of us are afraid of the dark!" Cornelia said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have lasted a minute in here when we were here last time." Irma replied. After ten minutes of walking, they reached the main cave, where almost hundreds of Stellar Sea Lions were grouped on the rocks that were being pounded by the waves, which created a deafening roar throughout the cave. Robert and the others took pictures as they enjoyed the majestic sight in front of them.

After five minutes, they left the cave and headed back to the car. Robert entered the northbound lanes of the Oregon Coast Highway. Eventually, they reached the Portland area. They then got to the hotel, by which time they were exhausted, so they decided to relax in the room for the rest of the day.

Day 6, December 20: The Return Home

Robert woke up and checked the clock, which read "6:58AM". _Two more minutes._ he thought as he turned his head and smiled at the sight of Irma, who was still sleeping. _God, she looks so beautiful when she's asleep! I'm so glad I married her!_ Robert happily thought as he laid his head back onto the pillow.

Suddenly, just as he closed his eyes, the alarm began to go off, causing Robert's eyes to snap back open, just as the others were starting to wake up. Robert hit the alarm clock's off switch and sat up as Irma sat up and stretched her arms out in a yawn. "What time is it?" Cornelia asked in a tired voice as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's about 7." Robert replied. After they were all wide awake, they started repacking their suitcases in preparation for the flight home. "Did we forget anything?" Alchemy asked as they got ready to head out the door. "No, it doesn't look like it." Irma replied.

They went out the door and proceeded to the elevator. Robert let Andrew push the DN button and they only had to wait thirty seconds before the elevator doors opened. They went inside and Andrew pushed the button for the lobby. After twenty seconds, the doors opened and Robert and the others stepped out into the lobby.

Robert and Irma went to the main desk to check out while Cornelia and Alchemy went to put the luggage into the trunk of the car. After the check-out process was complete, Robert and Irma got into the car and they drove to the airport. They returned the car to the rental agency and went to the general aviation flightline. They looked around and soon spotted their jet. Robert opened the main door and they all got on board. Robert and Irma got into the cockpit as the others sat down in the cabin.

Robert got the engines started up while Irma adjusted the radios to the appropriate frequencies. Robert then turned on the seatbelt sign, and the others fastened their seatbelts.

"Portland Ground, Bombardier November 2381 to taxi, departure to the south." Robert said as he requested taxi clearance from the ground controller.

"Bombardier November 2381, Portland Ground, cleared to taxi runway 21 via taxiway Charlie, runway 3, south departure approved." the ground controller replied.

"Cleared to taxi runway 21 via taxiway Charlie, runway 3, south departure approved, Bombardier November 2381." Robert replied as he began to taxi the plane towards the runway.

After a few minutes, the plane was at the edge of the runway. Robert switched the radio to the control tower's frequency. "Portland Tower, Bombardier November 2381 for takeoff runway 21." Robert said as he lowered the flaps to takeoff position.

"Bombardier November 2381, Portland Tower, cleared for takeoff runway 21." the ATC replied.

"Cleared for takeoff runway 21, Bombardier November 2381." Robert replied as he eased the plane onto the runway. He applied takeoff thrust and the others held on as the plane began to accelerate.

When the plane reached 135kts, Robert gently pulled back on the control yoke and the nose began to rise. Their stomachs sank as the plane began a gentle climb. Robert raised the gear and programmed the flight plan to Heatherfield into the navigation computer.

Irma then raised the flaps and programmed the autopilot to keep the plane on the flight plan that Robert programmed at 20,000ft. Robert turned on the autothrottle and programmed the autopilot to keep the plane's airspeed at 345kts.

"Bombardier November 2381, you are leaving my airspace, frequency change approved." the ATC said as the plane climbed away.

"Frequency change approved, Bombardier November 2381." Robert replied as the plane automatically turned to follow the flight plan. After ten minutes, the plane was at 20,000 feet and cruising at 345 knots. Robert turned off the seatbelt sign the others began to relax. Robert put on a movie on the in-flight movie system for the others to enjoy.

After two hours, the plane was approaching Heatherfield airspace. Robert turned on the seatbelt sign as Irma reprogrammed the autopilot to keep the plane at 3,000 feet. Robert also programmed the airspeed hold setting to 200 knots. Robert then changed the radio frequency to the one for the Heatherfield control tower.

"Heatherfield Tower, Bombardier November 2381 to land." Robert said as he lowered the flaps and landing gear.

"Bombardier November 2381, enter left downwind for runway 36." the ATC replied.

"Enter left downwind for runway 36, Bombardier November 2381" Robert replied as he turned off the autopilot and entered the left downwind leg of the landing pattern.

"Bombardier November 2381, cleared to land runway 36." the ATC said after Robert lined up on the approach.

"Cleared to land runway 36, Bombardier November 2381." Robert replied as he armed the autospoilers. The plane jolted slightly as it touched down on the runway. Robert applied the wheel brakes and reverse thrust as the spoilers deployed automatically and the plane slowed down.

_Home, sweet home!_ Irma thought as the plane turned onto the taxiway and Robert switched to the frequency for the ground controller.

"Heatherfield ground, Bombardier November 2381 to taxi to parking." Robert said as he disengaged the reverse thrust and exited the runway at the next taxiway.

"Bombardier November 2381, Heatherfield Ground, taxi to general aviation parking via taxiway Delta." the ATC replied as Robert raised the flaps and retracted the spoilers.

"Taxi to General aviation parking via taxiway Delta, Bombardier November 2381." Robert replied as he began following the taxiway to the flightline. After reaching a suitable parking space, Robert stopped the plane on the space and applied the parking brakes. Irma turned off the seatbelt sign and radios as Robert shut off the engines and electronics. Cornelia opened the door as the others grabbed their suitcases.

They exited the plane as they made their way to the private pilots' exit. "Thanks for bringing us, it was a lot of fun!" Cornelia said as she went towards her car.

"No problem, it was worth it." Irma replied as they waved goodbye. "Yeah, it was cold up there, but it was nice." Alchemy said as she waved goodbye and ran up to Cornelia.

"Now what?" Irma asked. "Let's go home and relax, we've done quite a lot over the past six days." Robert replied as they got into their van. They drove home and unloaded their luggage.

After settling back in, they decided to spend the day relaxing and watching movies in the basement's home theater room. Despite the events of the previous year, and the death of a family friend, Robert, Irma and the others managed to move on.


	11. Twelve Years Later

Epilogue

(Twelve Years Later)

It was a normal September day at John Hughes High School in Heatherfield. Eighteen-year-old Andrew Lair, now a senior, was heading to the cafeteria for the lunch period with some of his friends. He sat at one of the outdoor tables, enjoying the nice weather. A few minutes later, a senior girl with brown hair came up and sat next to him.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" she asked him. "No, go ahead." Andrew replied happily.

"I'm Claire Jackson." the girl said, introducing herself. "I'm Andrew." Andrew replied.

"So...how is school here?" Claire asked. "Great, my teachers aren't really bad." Andrew replied.

"Yeah, I just got out of US History; I heard that there was a group of Navy pilots that kicked major ass in the North Korean war nineteen years ago; their group was called the Shadows, and they were the best." Claire replied. Andrew sat wide-eyed as he thought about what Claire had just said.

_No way, she's learning about what my parents and their friends used to do!_ he thought. "Yeah, my parents were two of those pilots." Andrew replied.

"No way, really?" Claire asked in surprise. "Yeah, they flew the lead plane in the squadron." Andrew said.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Claire replied in astonishment.

Just then, they heard a loud roar and they looked up to see an F-35C Lightning II passing overhead. "Yeah, and if they stayed in longer, they would have likely been flying those." Andrew said.

"Yeah, and I also learned about that war in Iran. That was insane how it ended." Claire added.

"Yeah, my father flew in that one, too." Andrew replied. "Wow, your father must have been proud to be a two-time war hero." Claire replied.

"Yeah, he was also pretty tough and resourceful. For example, despite being shot down twice in his career, he always managed to survive until he was rescued." Andrew replied.

"Yeah, I heard that a terrorist group took someone hostage after the North Korea war." Claire added.

"Yeah, my father told me about that, and the hostage that they took, believe it or not, was my mother. He and his friends armed themselves and went in to save her." Andrew replied.

"Wow, she was lucky to have had your father around." Claire replied. "Yeah, and most of that stuff happened before I was born, even before they got married." Andrew replied.

"But you were around during the war in Iran." Claire said in response. "Yeah, I was six at the time that it happened." Andrew replied.

Just then, the bell rang for the students to begin heading to their next class. "Well, gotta go, see you later!" Claire said as they got up and waved goodbye.

_Wow, my parents are now in the history books! It's almost hard to believe that thirty-four years ago, they were just typical high school seniors just like me!_ Andrew thought as he headed to his physical education class.

He was always proud of what his parents and their friends did as fighter pilots in North Korea, and his father doing the same thing in Iran twelve years ago, and hoped that, someday, he would be able to follow in their footsteps.

The End


End file.
